My Faults Named Her Dead
by AWolfyMiss
Summary: Clara Rickettson blames herself for her sister's death and gets sucked into the cemetary of Silent Hill. She must find a way out before she dies of exhaustion and stress.
1. Me and My Cousin

I woke up with a fever. My throat still itches from the scratchy potato soup my cousin fixed for lunch. It was the only thing Liz ever had trouble cooking; she could never get the potatoes cooked well enough, or they were overdone. She never bothered to cut them up either, they were always in big lumps laying in unflavorful mush. She seemed to enjoy the plain dish. It always irritated my digestive system.

It didn't explain my fever though. It started about a week ago, when I ran into the tall man downtown. Liz had convinced me to go down to one of her favorite bars. I hated bars. They were always full of lifeless men chugging liters of alcohol and puffing pounds of tobacco. And if they weren't there for that, then they were trying to get some with a local slut. Liz and I argued on endless nights about it; she said it was just people getting away from their stress or taking a break. Some of them, but she was looking at too large of an invisible crowd.

Liz got into a lot of trouble on her fifteenth birthday. I was jealous; my birthday wasn't for another three months. It was a cool September morning, so I threw on a dark gray button jacket and headed out the door. I left my mom a note saying I was visiting Liz to wish her a good B-Day. I had always tried to let her know where I was going and what I was doing, but she was never at home for me to talk to her face to face.

The street me and my cousin lived on was named Pine Avenue. Everyone on the street liked to sleep in until noon on Saturdays. But unlike most teens, I enjoyed getting up at seven and starting my day. No one else was up and I had the whole morning to my lonely self.

I headed down the street to my cousins house. I loved the way the air felt and smelled in the fall. Every house had a tree in the front yard, and the color and smell of the leaves always gave it a harmonious feeling. The atmosphere had a sweet taste when it touched the toungue.

I reached the corner of her home. It was quite a nice house. It was a significent size and layered in several shades of perfect white. The window panels where in even shades of black, and the roof had been done in dark gray squares.

I exceeded onto the porch and gently pressed the small and round doorbell. It released soft chimes through the rooms of the immense home. I heard heavy footsteps trucking through the house. It was odd, since no men lived there and Liz and her mom where both a lean one hundred and ten pounds. I peered through the small window and saw a giant smug looking man proceed to the door.

The door flung open and a short wind blew my short black bangs behind me. My eyes widened a little and I leaned back a bit. My tiny hand was in a small fist and close to my chest. I found myself staring at the bulky and smelly mass of Rick Gerand.

"Heh," His skin looked strange. Had a weird pukey tint to it. "You must be Clara. Clara Rickettson. Heard 'lot about ya..." He spit when he talked, and it flew out of his mouth in brown lumps. If his smell and presence didn't kill me, I was sure my dad would when he found out what I was marked on my algebra test. I always thought square root was some kind of carrot.

"Umm... where's Liz at?" I pulled my hand down and brushed off my jacket. Rick shrugged and stepped out of my way, so I entered into the house. I ignored him and immediatly took off towards the stairs where Liz's room was sitting. My black boots where clanging in the sensitive home, it was used to fuzzy slippers her mom wore. I didn't worry though, if they let Rick bang up the perfect wooden floor with his giant toes then I could make some noise with my harmless boots.

I finally found my way to her room. The white door was still crowded with tons of art pictures that her and I drew. My pictures were always brighter and happier, while hers were smothered in dark colors and gave a gothic touch.

The door was cracked and I gently pushed it out of my way. If she was asleep I would feel bad for waking her. I stepped in onto her soft blue carpet and looked at her sitting up on her bed. The moment she heard me her head snapped up and she slapped an antique looking book closed. She held it clammed between her hands and carefully wrapped her fingers around it's title.

"What's that?" I knew I caught her doing something wrong. Her appearance was unusual; heavy black lipstick was squeezing her tiny mouth and her eyelashes where sticking together with what seemed like a pound of mascara. She usually wore a little eyeliner and a dab of eyeshadow; it made her look pretty. But this seemed to be her purposely making herself look unnatural. I narrowed my eyes and let out a worried whisper. "Lisa," She bit her lip and looked into her lap. "What are you doing?" I barely let the air out. She's not a trouble maker, but her rare mistakes were dangerously large.

"Clara..." Her eyes were over soaking themselves and her nose seemed to clog. I looked about her room to see what mess she cooked up for me. She started sobbing. "He's dead!" She dropped her pale face into her hands. Her make up was smearing. I stared hard at her.

"Who's..." I had no idea who she was talking about. Who was he? Liz lifted her arm straight ahead of her and pointed towards her closet. The door was shut and it looked mostly normal.

"He's...in there... I didn't... mean to..." She pulled her hand down and returned to her weeping. I focused my attention on the closet door. My heart was racing in my chest, but I kept calm. I slowly approached the closet door and my fingers were dancing below me. I tried to take easy and deep breaths; I needed to stay relaxed.

I placed my small hand tightly around the gentle knob. My palm was sweating and my grip felt warm enclosed around it. I noticed an unwanting and horrible stench. Could she really... have done this?

My slight tug let the door slide open. My eyes started to burn and I began screaming. A little animal was wrapped in cords and broken hangers and hanging from the top of the closet. It was skinned and the entire inside of the enclosure was soaked in blood. The creature's jaw was snapped and held open with several hangers. It's eyes were dug out and it was missing a toungue.

I fell on my back and I sobbed and shook uncontrollably. It was Milo. Milo was the little black and white dog Liz got on her tenth birthday. He was such a sweet little guy, he was always greeting the guests with a tail wag and his soft black eyes. I forced myself up and next to Liz on the bed. My screaming had her yelling and crying too. I snatched the book away from her.

"What is this! Lisa...!" I shook her out of it and started flipping pages through the book. It was in some foreign language; I couldn't read or understand a thing. "Lisa... what is this?" She just rocked her head back and forth. I held the satanic feeling object and watched her. "Can you... read it?" She squeezed a few more tears but she shook her head.

"No," She could hardly talk. "I found i-i-t in t-the a-a-tic... Grandma's box..." She took a deep breath and it seemed to pull her back together a little. "I tried pronouncing some of the words last night... and I started hearing noises in my closet... Milo was growling and barking... Clara he never barks! I was scared and I ran downstairs..." My hands were trembling while I held the book. It felt rough and my sweat wasn't hurting it. Liz continued, "After awhile... he stopped barking. He didn't come back down, and I was scared to go up..." I could understand that. I would have been frightened too.

"And you found him like this in the morning...?" She nodded and I let my nails pierce into the back of the dark writings. She watched me and we both heard her mom and Rick racing up the stairs. Liz jumped up and stumbled towards the closet. She shut it and turned back to me.

"Burn it." She commanded. I hid it in my jacket and she and Rick entered. I walked past them and out the door. Liz would come up with some crazy story and take care of Milo. I kept a secure hand around the unpleasant foreign art.

I had burnt the book to a crispy pile of ashes by noon that day. Liz had told them we got into an argument; and when the problems of Milo arouse... well, I started seeing lost dog posters around town. Of course, they never found him.

Liz started hanging around a new crowd and was introduced to the wonders of cocaine and sex. Her grades at school all gradualy forced themselves into the ugly shapes of failure. I found myself lecturing her and her mom wasn't doing much. She call me a cruel group of vocabulary words, but I still had hope in her and I tried to save her. She ignored me and eventually dropped out. I continued on and graduated with a solid four. My dad was proud, and I'm sure my mom would have been if she didn't vanish three months before.

I became a doctor and Liz ended up moving into my home with me. I wasn't married and didn't have any kids, so I had no trouble supporting her. She agreed to cook if I let her in with me. She was my cousin though; she didn't need to ask, she was always welcome with me.

I loved her, but her habits needed to be strictly slimmed or put to a dead stop. My scolding and yelling never did anything. She continued to drink, smoke, and seduce men to giving her cash. It disgusted me, and no man from the bar had ever entered my corridors. It was one thing that I would not tolerate.

And there was one thing I did, the only mistake I felt I had made in my life. Never in my life did I feel I was not doing my best, never did I feel I was doing something wrong. I did the most unthinkable and unforgivable thing a twenty seven year old would ever do. I killed my cousin.

I did not do it on purpose. I did it out of mere stupidity and idiocy. I would never hurt a single hair on Liz, I would never mean too. My choice is what killed her. And if I knew, I would have never took it.

Liz came in and was crying. She was upset because we never did anything together. I told her we could go anywhere and do anything, she just had to give the word. So I suggested we should go out to eat or to a movie. She suggested the bar.

"LIZ!" I turned away from her and started throwing the empty bags laying on the counter in the trash. She started to beg me.

"Clara! Come on, you've never been there once... not in your entire life!" She gave me a stupid smile and I snorted. I angrily grabbed an empty plastic bag and it knocked over a glass framed picture. It fell and shattered into a thousand pieces between us. It was a picture of me and Liz. I felt a lump in my throat and bit the back of my lip. Liz narrowed her eyes and the make up she wore lead the expression into a piercing look. I avoided eye contact with her and started to collect the shattered frame. "You just don't care. You only think of yourself, it's never about me!"

She was wrong. I never thought about myself. I was always thinking of the person next to me, if they were okay and were doing alright. And who was supporting her, anyways? Who paid the bills and bought the food? Who gave her a bed and a roof to shelter her? I wanted to shout back at her, but I caught my self and my thoughts. She wasn't my child. She was twenty eight and a grown woman. Yeah, on the outside. If I didn't give her money she'd be a helpless ten year old.

We pulled in to the small parking lot of a small downtown bar called Randy Lou's. Liz was wearing make up and tight clothing like a barbie doll, while I threw on my usual baggy jeans, boots, and my jacket. I wasn't very pretty, but her appearance wasn't exactly making me jealous. I'd rather be an ugly rich doctor than look like a skinny slut.

When we walked in Liz waved to about every no life in the place. I could hardly see and country music was roaring like everyone was nearing deafness. Men were huddled around a pool table and laughing in loud voices. I do admit seeing a few friendly and decent people who sat at the bar and talked close and quietly just so each other could hear them. But they were outnumbered by idiotic drunks, so it wasn't too comforting.

Liz introduced me to a group of girls resembling her outline and had the same taste in clothing. They didn't say hi, they just looked me up and down with a few giggles. I rolled my eyes and went to the other end of the bar. Ironically, Liz did not follow me. So much for wanting to hang out with me. She probally just wanted a ride.

The only difference this side of the bar had was their was no pool table. A few slot machines and a dart board, but they did not attract as much attention. I found an empty seat with only a quiet man in a faded blue sweater was sitting. I took the seat next to him and confused the bar tender by asking for lemonade.

"In a shot?" Her voice was high and annoying. She grabbed a tiny shot glass and I rolled my eyes.

"No... just a lemonade..." Her head tilted to the side, and it kind of made her look like a chihuahua. She then asked me if I wanted to chug it down with a beer. I raised my voice and slammed my fist on the counter. "NO! I just want a plain lemonade! NO alcohol!" Her eyebrows rose and she quickly poured the lemonade out of it's container and into my glass. She walked over to me and literally dropped it in front of me. I smirked and threw a few ones down. She took them and I said thanks.

I caught the man next to me chuckling. I looked over to him but turned away, not sure if it was at my performance or if he attention was on someone else. There was no one else around, so I assumed it was me. He took a slow gulp of his drink and turned to me. He had a soft eyes and a finely built face. He looked very calm, but lonely too. In a strange way, kind of like me.

"Give her a break," He said it loud enough to hear over the music. "It's unusual for her to serve non-alcoholic drinks at this time of night." He smiled and I smiled back. "Bad day?" I nodded and sipped a little of my beverage. He nodded back and held out a hand. "Henry Townshend." I took his rough hand into mine. It was very calm, and I saw no hint of nervousness in him. And he didn't look like the typical every day drinker.

"Clara Rickettson." He shook my hand and said my name was nice. I said I liked his too. He laughed and focused back on his beer. I watched him finish it off and he started to talk to me again. He asked a lot of things about me and I answered quick and short. I didn't care about myself, I wanted to know more about him. I asked him some of the same similiar questions, and he had some interesting answers.

"Where do you live?" This seemed to make him think. That puzzled me, it was pretty bad when you didn't even know where you lived. He shrugged and tapped his empty bottle on the counter.

"Well... no where, at the moment..." He finally replied. I blinked, but before I could remark he continued. "I used to live in a very... unnatural apartment. My stuff is still there, but I will never set foot in that town again. I got out, and I plan to keep it that way." I was puzzled. What was he talking about?

"Umm... what do you mean?" He took a deep breath and looked about himself. He leaned in closer to me.

"I've seen things no one wants to see. I've lived and walked halls and buildings no person would ever imagine to walk. I watched my friends die, and I watched them come back and try and kill me too." I was staring at him in disbelief. He stared hard at me and I almost laughed. "I lived hell and I escaped it. I won't take the risk of going back." I thought he was good looking until I learned he was pyscho. I put my lemonade down and got up.

"I think I should go..." He laughed and set a few ones in front of him.

"I'm not crazy, Clara." I gave a half smile and hummed. He shook his head. "But it makes perfect sense that you don't believe me. Thanks for listening, though." He wrote a number down on a half sheet of paper. "Call me... if you need anything." I took the number. He was talking like he was insane, but he didn't seem like it.

I walked over to Liz who was half drunk. "I'm ready to go, Liz." She just stared at me and laughed, so I took off towards the front door. She ignored me and kept laughing.

It was really cold outside. I squeezed my jacket around my body and walked towards my car. I stood frozen when I reached my once shine white car. Red letters from a bloody substance were soaking into the hood of the vehicle. My keys were clanging in my hand. I stood in front of it and tried to read it. I couldn't, they weren't real words and some of the letters did not look right to me. Unless... it wasn't English.

My heart pounded and a million thoughts raced through my mind. I saw the book, Lisa and her make up, the decayed enclosure of the closet, Milo. My breath was short and constant, and I felt a presence behind me.

It felt as if someone bashed the back of my skull with a bat. I fell onto the hood of my car and grasped the back of my head. It was pounding and I felt warm liquid touch my fingers. I screamed and a giant hand grabbed my shoulder. It squeezed it and I thought my bones were crushing under the grasp. I started screaming and wailing, and I felt this person or thing lift me high above my car. A fist slammed into my sensitive stomach and silenced me quickly. I choked up blood and my stomach felt hard as a rock.

She heard my screams. Liz heard them. She ran out of the bar, screaming my name and running as fast as heard small self could take her. I felt the thing drop my body and fear erupted over me. It was going after Liz now.

I forced myself to sit up and I yelled. I opened my eyes and ignored the pains in my head, shoulder and stomach. I saw a tall man in an overcoat, he was huge, ten times the size of my tiny cousin. Liz balled her right hand into a fist and flung it right into his forehead. I was amazed at her strength, she actually sent the giant sailing back a little. But it was not enough. Not nearly enough. The man laughed and reached into his coat.

Liz quickly responded with her best battle effort. She went for his eyes and continuously slammed her knee into his stomach. If I could have moved I would have helped her, but I had no energy left at all. But I actually thought Liz stood a chance, she was weakening him and he wasn't very intelligent. She was getting tired though, her movements were slowing. She kept going though. She kept hitting him.

When he had enough beatings, he removed a horrid weapon from his coat. I screamed for Liz the moment I saw the shine of the blade. He caught Liz by the throat and held her above him. He forced his massive arm forward and the blade sunk into my cousin's body. She screamed, and satisfied with her answer the monster slide it back out and picked a new part of her to stab. He continued to do it; again and again. I screamed and tried as hard as I could to get up and save her.

I ended up rolling off the side of the car, while I heard the bar doors open. The man laughed and threw Lisa onto the pavement. He took off and I dragged myself over to my only female cousin. She was slowly breathing and I managed to get close enough to touch her. Henry saw us and ran back in to call the police, while some of the other members from the bar came over to us. I leaned my sobbing and pained body next to Lisa's. I wrapped my arm around her and I leaned my cut lips close to her head.

"I'm sorry, Lisa... I'm so sorry... please... please Lisa..." I begged and pleaded for her to answer me. She did not and I continued to cry. I heard sirens from the road. It left relief on me, and that was my cousin's only chance of survival. Our only chance. I heard the vehicles pull up and I found my world turning dark and fading away. I was unconscious.

-

Hope you liked it. My first SH fiction. Of course I don't own Silent Hill... I wish I did. x.x

REVIEW please:-D


	2. Am I Insane?

My life has always been lonely and sad, my only escape would be work. Even when I was younger the only thing I felt successful in was my schoolwork. I did not have many friends, I wasn't exactly the talkative type. I always wanted to be, but it would have sent an alarm of confusion towards the group.

The house was always silent now that Liz was gone. I never had any company come over, because I didn't have a 'best' friend and both my parents were deceased. Well, Dad was, Mom I had no idea. It's easier to tell someone they're dead instead of walked out on you.

I wasn't bothered by loneliness today. I had to work, so I had something to do. I slipped on my white jacket and some soft blue pants. I'd be changing once I got into the hospital so I decided to be comfortable until then. I grabbed car keys off my dresser and headed out the door.

I slid the keen key into the black car door and slipped inside of it. I turned my head over to the passenger side and saw a basket of flowers sitting there. I blinked and then shook my head. I was trying not to think of Liz and her funeral this afternoon. Yeah, I was going to work on Liz's funeral day. I only had one patient though, Jon Bassen. He only need a few shots, and I was the only one he trusted. He had a bad experience with a male nurse a few years back, and he has been paranoid about it since. Turns out men come in _all _different personailities. The nurse was average height and heavily built, but he thought Jon was gay too considering he was only five feet tall and was super skinny. He looked and acted gay, but he really was just tiny and scared of everything.

I reached the doors of the hospital and headed upstairs to change. A nurse made a rude remark on me not already arriving changed, but I ignored her and continued on. When I was done I checked my watch and headed towards the main desk.

"Is Jon here yet?" Amy said yes and told me room two forty one. I rustled my papers together and grabbed the items I needed. Amy poked her finger in the air and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about Lisa." I only glanced at her for a second and slowly ordered my papers. I said nothing and she bit the bottom of her lip. I tapped my toungue against the inside of my cheek and made a clicking noise. I finished sorting my papers and nodded.

"Thank you..." Was my quiet reply and I headed down the hall. I found two forty one and went inside.

Jon was sitting in the chair and reading a magazine. Well, not exactly, seeing as it was upside down and his eyes were bopping back and forth across the room like all the objects were going to attack him. I smiled and closed the door behind me. He let out a sigh of relief and folded the paper up and set it down on his bag. He folded his hands and smiled at me.

"You need a shot." I read his form while getting the needle ready. When I clipped certain pieces together his head bounced back. I smiled and finally finished. I walked over to him and took a stool near his chair.

"I don't like needles." He said nervously as I pulled up his long sleeve. My smile had not left me.

"You cease to amaze me." I wiped the cottonball over his skin and could tell he clamped his jaw. His eyes tightened and he looked away as I pulled the shot near the damp area. I punctured his skin and pushed the clear fluid inside while his expression stayed the same. I pulled it out and he still hadn't moved. "All done Jon." His eye popped open and he looked over surprised. I pressed my clipboard on my lap and wrote on it. He let out a heavy sigh.

The most unexpected thing happened next. He started to scream and blood started escaping his openings. I screamed and jumped up, and took a clutch on his arm.

My entire world changed. The room took on a new color scheme of orange and red, and everything began to cover in what looked like decayed body parts. I heard deep groaning, and all the lights blacked out. I screamed Jon's name and my head jolted towards him.

I was clutching the chair of the seat. I looked around, but everything was normal. The door flung open and Amy ran inside. A few other nurses were behind her, and she clutched my wrist. I felt a paining sting and looked down. My wrist was slit and covered in blood. I had no papers, but I had a needle in my other hand. I was crying and I was wearing my night gown. Amy held both my hands and looked me hard in the face when I tried to explain.

"Clara," I hushed and listened to her trying not to sob. "You need to go home. Jon canceled his appointment today."

I went home and got ready for the funeral. I bandaged my wrists and sat on the end of my bed. It didn't make any sense to me. I had changed and went to the hospital, but Amy said she never remembers me coming in and I was wearing my pajamas. Jon wasn't due until two hours later after I arrived, and he canceled an hour before.

My head hurt. I rubbed the bump I had recieved that night during the fight. It hurt so bad, I wondered if it had anything to do with the event. It made me wonder too... was I imagining all this now and was I hurting myself?

If I was there was nothing I could do about it. I walked over to my closet and reached to open it. But I stopped and fear enveloped me. An image of Milo flashed before me and my hand trembled. I closed my fingers in a fist and tried to calm down. I breathed slowly and finally managed to clutch the knob. I flung the door open but nothing was inside. Just my several outfits hanging nicely and a few boxes filled with old clothes and personal items, but no blood or decayed animal.

I picked out an outfit Liz always liked, a black shirt with a long black skirt outlined in fake diamonds. The sleeves crawled halfway down the arm and the skirt went past the knees. It was formal enough.

I relaxed the last few hours before the funeral. I took a short nap on the couch and left the television on low so I wouldn't go into a deep sleep. My air conditioner was on high, so I knew I would wake up from the temperature if the television did not succeed. The fan of the conditioner and the quiet voices of the sitcom made everything seem so peaceful. I had no problem falling into my sleep. It was deep enough for a quick dream.

_I was in a ballroom dancing with a tall and broad man. He was in a black outfit and dancing like a pro, making all the other men in the room look like beginners. He swung around and I saw his face._

_It was Henry._

_I looked behind me and saw another weird looking couple. Rick and Jenny. Jenny, Lisa's mom, was wearing a bright orange dress while Rick was in a gray outfit. I never liked them as a couple, Jenny was too skinny and wore ugly make up while Rick was a monster with a drinking problem. _

_Henry pulled me away while my attention was still focused on them. I yelped and he smiled. I turned to look back._

_I saw Liz._

_I escaped Henry's arms and ran towards her. I felt myself crying. Everyone in the room stopped and started yelling my name. They told me not to go near her, it wasn't Liz. How could it not be?_

_When I got close enough I saw she looked different. Her hair was falling out and her face was pale, her eyes were silvery gray and colorless. She stared at me and I saw she was bleeding out of her eyesockets. The places where she was stabbed were shown. Henry grabbed me._

_I heard a huge boom._

My eyes popped open and I looked around. Everything was normal and nothing had changed. I looked up the stairs and felt a strange fear control me. For some reason, every living cell in my body told me to stay away. So I did.

I noticed the light rain and heavy fog while I drove my car towards the funeral home. It was odd, South Ashfield was the only town I had ever known having a fog problem. Grey Town never did, and when there was fog it was always early in the morning. It was five in the afternoon. Maybe it was Silent Hill, since alike Ashfield, Grey Town had a connection route to Silent Hill. Nobody every went up there, let alone it was an hour's drive. The only thing near it was a graveyard.

I did not enjoy the funeral. I cried the most out of anyone there, even more than Lisa's own mom. She sat in a orange skirt and shirt while Rick wore some weird shiny outfit. They had shown no expression of being sad, but impatient. Evidently Rick was going to be on American Idol and they had a plane to catch.

They didn't head out to the graveyard where they buried Liz's body. I did and even stayed afterwards when they all headed away to go to dinner. I was eventually the last person there in the whole gravesite. Jenny for some reason wanted her buried here, but I hated the idea. Liz would get no visitors, it was in the middle of nowhere an hour away, who wanted to go through the trouble? I looked at the other graves surrounding Liz's. There were no flowers and everything was incredibly dark and foggy. It had no welcoming feeling to it.

I started crying. Liz was my best friend, the only family member who stuck up for me, what would I do without her. My crying became sobbing, and I let out loud moans of my dread. My face grew warm and red, and my bangs were wet with salty tears and my nose clogged with snot. I couldn't help it though. I lost the most dear and kind person to me in my whole life. I would be alone forever. What would I do? Who would I talk to?

I could not get over it. It was my fault this happened. I gave in to her. If I would have said no, we'd be watching that stupid sitcom on the television. If I would have said no, we'd be talking about how much of an idiot her old boyfriend was. I missed her, and it was my fault she died.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the dark. I had cried myself to sleep. I turned on my phone and checked the time. It was almost two in the morning. I ran my hands towns the steering wheel and found the keys. I twisted them and tried to turn on my car. Nothing happened, until my fifth try and the entire vehicle went insane. Every electronic item in the car started turning on and off. The lights were flickering and my phone was playing random ring tones, while the radio started flipping through different stations.

I heard the weather channel, a rock station, and some country, until the entire thing went insane and sounded like it was loosing connections. I heard a weird loud beeping sound and moaning and groaning, and I covered my ears and started to scream. It grew so loud I felt like I was dying.

Something rolled from under my seat and flung onto the pedal. The car flew at full speed and I grabbed the steering wheel and twisted it. The vehicle swerved and landed in a ditch near the graveyard.

It knocked me out for a quick second, but I quickly woke up and looked around. My head was in pain and I could feel blood running from my forhead. Everything was dead silent. No wind, no bugs, no animals, and the car was still and quiet.

I pressed random buttons on my phone, but nothing happened. It couldn't have been dead, for I charged it earlier and had not used it all day. I threw it down and looked for other thing to try. Nothing worked, and I remembered the item under my seat. I slowly reached under towards the pedal and felt something squishy and wet. It was kind of heavy but I managed to pull it up to my view. It came up in pieces and smelled terrible. But I couldn't see it. It was too dark.

I crawled into the back seat and looked for my flashlight. Unlike my phone, it turned on and I rushed it towards the front seat where I left the object. My breathing was fast and I covered my mouth with a hand. The dead body of some animal was bleeding all over the drivers side, covering the pedals and my chair. My eyes were wet and I tried to keep myself calm.

I started to hear footsteps. I clicked the flashlight off and stayed quiet. The leaves were crunching and the steps grew louder as they approached the vehicle. I heard them come around to the other side of the car. Whatever it was stepped near the back passenger car door, across from me. I crawled over to the other side.

I heard the click of the door. I trusted what first came to mind and threw myself out my door. I felt dry grass below me and it hurt to fall onto it. I quickly scrambled up and ran out from the ditch and in to the graveyard. A brown side shoved against the path next to me was in bad shape. It read...

_Welcome to Silent Hill Graveyard - Cherish the lives you have, respect the ones who have lost._

-

Please review...


	3. Silent Hill Cemetery

I continued sprinting through the large and unpleasant graveyard, my breaths were hard and I was tiring. My sides hurt, either from a wound or from running I could not tell. I was scared and I didn't want to stop, but my lack of energy forced me to falling on my knees.

I tried to crawl until I came to a monstrous sized tree. I stopped and pulled myself across the grass. I rolled over and sat upright, leaning against the rough and brown bark. I shut my eyes and caught my breath before I reopened them and looked at my surroundings.

It was very dark and foggy. So foggy I was having trouble breathing. The trees were leafless and obviously dead. Birds and any other animals were nowhere in sight. The graves were rough and chipped, dirty and dull. I knew it was because there was no living gravekeeper. But what truly startled me was some of the graves leaned over at the bottom of the hill.

There tips were drowned in blood. The blood was dried and stained, and no grass was growing near the stinking stones. I closed my eyes and felt tears squeezing out of my lids. How blood got there I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out.

I heard barking. I jerked my head up and swung it towards both sides. A dog? That would me an owner too.

I pushed myself off the grass and stumbled down the small hill. The barking grew louder, so the dog was getting nearer. I took my time edging around the fragile stones.

Something did not feel right. I could hear my own heart beat, and a distant knocking in the back of my mind. I had never felt like it before. I felt alone, and more importantly in danger. I pulled out my flashlight and clicked it on. It was getting even harder to see. The barking grew even closer.

The phone in my jacket pocket went crazy like the radio had. It sounded like it was groaning. A loud screech was in it's background. A bark echoed from behind me.

It sounded quiet and the phone quit. I turned around and looked at the ground. I could barely seen the form of the tiny animal in the dark. I flung my light over and on it's body.

I screamed and pushed myself back. Before me was standing a skinned, eyeball and toungeless dog. The decaying creature had cords and wires stuck in it's body, as if it had been stabbed through and tied up before. I continued to retreat but it followed me. It started growling, but sounded more like a giant growling cat than a dog. My flashlight was bouncing in all directions. It caught the glimpse of _another _creature, with the same exact structure as this one. The dog ran towards me, just as fast as any little dog could have.

I ran and dropped my light. The monster quickly snatched me by the ankle and yanked me down. I screamed and felt raw teeth puncturing my leg. I tried to shake it off, but it continued to drag me. It had more power than I expected. I tried grabbing onto the ground in front of me with both my hands, but I was still being pulled.

My palm ran lightly over a thin metal object. I squeezed it in my hand and swung it over my body and located the moving corpse. I aimed it and sliced it through the air, smacking the mutt across it's mindless skull. I heard it yipe and my eye caught it tumbling through the air.

It's partner was not so quick, and I heard it darting towards me. I smacked it with a heavy blow and watched it's head bash into a gravestone. The stone was pointed and the dog's head slid easily and perfectly around the rock. It quiet moving and blood quickly and quietly stained the area around it.

I quickly got up and took off, but I did not catch sight of the other dog. I wasn't sure if it was dead, or may I say silenced, but I wasn't going to stick around and see.

I continued to run until I ended up reaching a worn out shack. Letters were written on a sign near it in deep red colors, but I could not understand them. The shack was lone and smelled terrible. But I thought it may have been my ticket out of here. I walked around it and found a rough brown wooden door fit imperfectly in the walls of scratchy lumber.

I thought it would be an easy push to open, but it was tougher than it appeared to be. I pushed on it, twisted the knob and beat my shoulder into it. It barely made noise. I continued hitting it. I started beating it with my bar and kicking it, but I did very little. I gave up and wandered around the shack, looking for a window to break open. No windows were on it. I continued around it and my leg smacked against a short mass popping from out of the ground. I fell on top of it and through wooden doors, which broke very easy, and was tossed down thin stairs. My legs hit the dirt walls while I was bounced about down the steps.

My face smacked the dirt and I opened my eyes. I could see in here, but barely. Candles were lit somewhere.

I pushed myself up on my wobbling legs, and looked around. The strange letters were pasted along all the walls. There was some sort of map drawn out on the wall the right of me, but had scribbles and marks like someone was planning something and continued to mess up. I limped down a narrow hall way that had a speck of light showing at the end. I reached the room and could see clearly. The room looked peacefull, but no where near felt like it. I felt disturbed standing in the room.

All that was in it was a small table with a black book in the middle of it. It was thin, but filled with uncomprehendable letters and widely opened, as if someone had just been reading it. Different shades of powder was spilled on top of the table and a little on the floor, but there was no sign of empty bottles or cartons. Two tall candles were on either side of the book, the wax was melting, so the last person to have lit them did it hours ago.

I didn't dare touch any of the items scattered on the table, but I found a tiny golden key laying near it. A note was attached to it, and I carefully picked up both items. I opened the paper, not caring that I was being nosey.

_May 21_

_I keep telling her to leave. But she won't, she keeps coming back at midnight and screaming at the top of her lungs. I even got her arrested, but she claims demons are possessing her and making her do bad things. Bad things? I just want her to stay out my graveyard. _

I stared at the parchment reading it over and over. I guess the gravekeeper had a mentally ill woman visiting him on a nightly basis. Whatever it was didn't seem to help me much, but I stuffed the worn paper in my pocket with my phone.

My phone started ringing and a great warming blanket of relief swept over me. I raced to snatch it out of my pocket and looked at the caller name.

_402 - 554 - 3224_

_Liz_

But Lisa was dead. The phone continued to ring and I slowly looked around the room. I was becoming more frightened just standing in that area. I turned back to my phone and clicked the small green button. I pulled it up to my ear.

"...Hello...?" The minute I asked the voice on the other side screamed. I yanked it away and my ear stung, and the noise the phone and the radio had let loose before was playing at full volume. I was listening more carefully this time, and it sounded like the moans and groans of monsters. Was it a warning?

The table behind me tossed over and I sped out of the room, without seeing who or what hit it. When I reached the hallway the light went out from the candles crashing, and I couldn't see. I guided myself with the walls and didn't stop.

I found the stairs and crawled up them, I felt a few break under the pressure my feet and hands smacked them. They were poorly made and I wondered how they lasted the first time I fell.

I reached ground and pulled myself on to the grass. I kept crawling afraid something was chasing me, but if something was down there it hadn't followed me. I noticed that the graveyard had changed since I was gone. I could see a lot easier, and I noticed torches were lit in a few places. Something about the graves did not seem right either.

I found my self approaching my cousin's grave. The entire area was dug up, and the coffin was ripped to pieces and scattered across the ground. I looked around and saw a few more graves dug up and broken. I walked over to the largest gravestone of the disturbed corpses.

_Taylor R. Colemen_

No date and no notes were written. The other grave was also the same.

_Janet S. Roggers_

I did not recognize the names and they were useless information to me. Liz did not know them, I never heard her speak of a Janet or a Taylor, nor did she know any people with the last name Coleman or Roggers.

I stepped back and felt my heel kick the flashlight I dropped. I turned around to pick it up. I wonder if it meant the dog was still moving and nearby.

-

X.X eh...

All characters are fictional and aren't any real people. And I don't own Silent Hill.

Now click on the "Submit Review" box. :P


	4. Welcome Back

_Henry_

I drove steadily around the block and stopped at the pole once more. This time I snatched the paper barely clinging to it and fighting the rough wind. I rolled up my window and flattened the sheet across my steering wheel.

_YOUNG DOCTOR MISSING_

_CLARA RICKETTSON Resident of 232 Maple Avenue. About five feet tall, 121 pounds, black hair and blue eyes. Clara was last seen visiting Silent Hill Graveyard mourning her recent cousin's death, exactly one week ago. Please contact 646 - 2315 or local county if any information has been retreived. _

The rest of the sheet consisted of a large picture of Clara and then a tag note at the bottom reading 'Central Grey Town Hospital'. I placed the paper on the dashboard and scooped up the newspaper I snagged last week.

I opened it and flipped towards the fourth page and looked for an article on Lisa Schultz. I found it close to the bottom.

_MURDER OUTSIDE DOWNTOWN BAR - NO TRACE OF KILLER FOUND_

_A bar in South Grey Town called Randy Lou's was the holding of the brutal murder of Lisa Schultz. Lisa, known as Liz to her friends, was stabbed twenty eight times in the lower stomach area. The murderer has not been captured, but DNA tests came to call the identity of Taylor Rick Coleman, who's body was buried in Silent Hill Graveyard three years ago. _

_"We've decided to run the DNA tests again," Dr. Amy Burgeise says, "Perhaps he was snooping around Taylor's old sheds in Silent Hill Graveyard. Taylor was the old gravekeeper, and he was rumored to have been holding over twenty different types of weapons, or 'tools' as he used to say, in the shacks on his property. Maybe the knife was from there. But it's highly unlikely the skin was Taylor's, but we do not have ANY blood samples of the killer. We cannot say much, we need tissue or blood from the ACTUAL killer." No fingerprints were found along Lisa or her cousin Clara, who was also attacked by the killer but managed to survive._

_Clara was pushed into much interrogating, but all she could remember was skim details about the killer. He is a very tall and broad male, who was carrying at the scene a bat, knife, and gloves. He also had mysteriously beat up Clara's car, and blood was found running down the hood. Some of the blood was Clara's, but the tests show the other liquids were of people who had died years ago and of dead animals. _

_"I believe in alien **LIFE **not death. Your talking about passed away people coming back. I talk about the belief there is other life out there." A researcher asks us to tell the public. "And no, I don't believe this is an unsolved case. I think there's a logical reason behind it, and I assure you all dead people are not crawling out of there graves and killing us. Do I believe in aliens? Yes. Do I believe in zombies? Hell no. And that's that."_

_Further information about Lisa is unknown, but it is asked kindly by Lisa's family, that is anyone manages to attain further information to report it immediatly._

And then a few phone numbers were listed, and then a stupid ad about a cool foam that will make your hair turn purple. It even showed the steps of a weird looking kid putting it on, and then showed him with giant violet colored hair.

I finally got my focus off the scary looking kid and focused back on my papers. I grabbed the most recent newspaper I had and looked for Clara. And I found it.

_QUIET AND YOUNG DOCTOR - VANISHED_

_Clara Rickettson is a twenty eight year doctor working at Central Grey Town Hospital. She was known to be quiet and kept to herself, but has strangely vanished and left no trace of where she was going._

_To make the situation seem stranger, she is also the cousin of Lisa Schultz, who was murdered brutally by an unknown killer a week before Clara's dissapearance. Clara was last seen visiting her cousin at her grave, in Silent Hill Graveyard. _

_"She seemed sort of angry with me.." Clara's aunt tells us. "I mean, it's not like me and Rick were doing anything wrong. We planned out the funeral and payed for everything, and I just thought it would be nice if Liz was buried with her grandma. Clara seemed angry about the drive." Her aunt also says she was mad about them going on American Idol, which Rick also adds to please watch tonight and vote for him._

_We also asked the doctor who worked with Clara, Amy Burgeise, who was also recently interviewed about Lisa's murder case. "Clara was acting weird," She tells us. "I called her and she answered the phone, I told her Jon cancelled his appointment today and she could stay home." She then adds that later in the day they heard screams coming from room two forty one, and found Clara cutting her wrists with a needle. "I told her to go home and get ready for the funeral. And now she's gone." _

_Her aunt told us Clara drove by herself to the graveyard. The graveyard has been checked out and no vehicles have been located near there. Clara's vehicle is missing along with her. Her aunt also says when she tries to call Clara's cell phone it will only ring twice, and then say the connection was lost. _

_No further information is known. Clara is five feet tall, about one hundred and twenty pounds, has blue eyes and black hair. Please call the following numbers if any other information is known._

The paper then had a list of numbers, which included the police, her aunt, Rick, and a few others. I threw the paper down on the seat and started the car. Silent Hill. I knew what was happening. When I left my apartment, I found a place to stay and I looked up information on Ashfield. It let me to the wonders of Silent Hill and the other dissapearances of people and the weird things that used to happen there.

Clara was stuck. She was stuck in that world that I lived and never wanted to witness again, and she had no idea. She had no idea the things that could happen to her, the things she would see. If she's seen anything, she's only witnessed the beginning.

I rolled down the street and pulled up to the highway. Why did it pull her into this? She seemed so innocent when I talked to her, why would anyone want to hurt her? I thought about Taylor again. The gravekeeper who died three years ago was the only answer coming out of DNA results. It was his skin piece, but there was NO blood of the killer, none at all. Just Clara and Lisa's blood. Not forget the blood on the car, the ones of people who died years ago. Is that even possible? And what was with the animal blood?

I continued to drive down the highway. I felt suicidal. I was returning to a place I had barely escaped before, and I didn't understand why. I barely knew her, so why should I help her? I could just move on and pretend I never met her, go on and save myself.

And I remembered what happened to Cynthia. And Jasper. Andrew and Richard. They died in that world, and they stayed there. Their souls were lost in that place, lost forever. And Eileen... how could I have been so stupid?

I couldn't let Clara be lost there, I couldn't let her die the same way Eileen had to die. I had to help her, she **needed** me. I could help her, and I wasn't going to let that hang over me for the rest of my life.

I pressed my foot harder on the petal and the car picked up amazing speed. I didn't mind it, for no one was heading for Silent Hill. No one wanted to be near it, too afraid it was haunted. And well... it was.

I kept my eyes on the road and reached under the seat. I pulled out a gun I bought the minute I left my apartment. I loaded it up. This was what it was for, and I had to use it sometime or another.

I grew dark out now, and I reached a sign on the side of the road.

_Silent Hill - 3 Miles _

I took a breath and continued moving. I looked at the passengers seat and quickly glanced at the gun I had loaded and the flashlight laying near it. I let out the air in my lungs and saw the giant forest before me. I forgot about the woods in front of the graveyard. I didn't slow my car though. I continued to drive.

The woods weren exactly what I expected. They were quiet, eerie, and creepy. Just like the ones I had to travel through with Jasper, except that I was on a road and the trees were growing closely together. They were tall and the ones closest to the road seemed to be rotting.

I eyed the road ahead of me carefully and slowed my vehicle down. I had to watch what I was doing, I was messing around with the dead, and I knew where that could put you.

My head starting to hurt. I rubbed it and remembered the dead people I encountered during my last visit. For some reason, they kept flashing before my eyes. I saw the nightmare I had, the ones who possessed my apartment while I was gone, and I saw Walter's eyes.

I moaned and tried to ignore it. I looked at a tree nearby and saw a shape of what looked like a tiny child. My head was stinging. I drove past it and kept going. I looked on and kept seeing shapes of people in the trees, shapes of bodies laying on the sides of the road. I head was killing me, but I thought I was just seeing things. Illusions maybe. It was all in my head, I was just scared.

My head hit the roof of the car and the vehicle bounced on my side. I sped up and the back side did the same thing. Guess I hit one. But my head wouldn't stop irritating me. My eyes started to feel sore, I rubbed them. They started letting loose tears from my constant rubbing, and it began to make them feel heavy and like they were falling out.

My head was so sore and I heard people screaming and crying. My attention then slowly shifted away from the road. When I finally focused back, I saw someone floating ahead of me and towards my car. I yelled and spun the wheel, the car flew to the side and I saw the man's legs fly past my window. The forest had a small hill and I managed to ride about half way down it before I hit a tree.

I got out of the vehicle as fast as I could, and slide further down the hill. My headache was still there but not as bad as before, and I had enough sense to make it to the bottom of the hill. I reached it and fell on my stomach. I looked ahead of me and saw lights, and everything faded out.

I woke up and saw the lights again. I slowly got up and looked back up the hill. The car was still crashed and the lights were all on inside and out of it. I looked back ahead where I saw the other lights. It was a light pole, and it was shining down on to a large rock. I got up and quickly stumbled over to the chipped and damaged stone. Letters were lightly carved into it.

_Silent Hill Graveyard Entrance - Please Enjoy Your Stay_

I stared at it and wondered how anyone could possibly enjoy visiting the graveyard. I shrugged it off and figured happy mental pyschos wrote it, just like everything else.

A sheet of clean paper was placed lightly on top and folded up. My name was written on top of it. I opened it up and read it's contents.

_Welcome back. We've been expecting you._

I looked ahead and saw blood stains on the entrance to the graveyard. I swallowed hard and crushed the paper in my hand.

-

Yay!

OKAY review now ... please!


	5. Here I Am

_Clara_

The paths are long and lifeless. I didn't feel alive or even real while I walked there. My breathes were hard, the air smelled bad, my vision felt blurred and I started cooking up a fever. I have been in there for so long. But how long? I had no idea. Everything for some reason is starting to feel like it's getting worse. I have only encountered one more dog creature, nothing more.

I drug my bar behind me. It made a gruff noise as I drug it through the dirt. My eyes felt clouded and I was tired. My mouth hung open a little while I stared wide eyed at the ground. I looked up and around me, at the stiff stones poking out of the ground. I noticed more blood stains and darker tints to the stained areas. I felt my heart pounding and I was starting to sweat.

I started to run fast. I didn't hear anything, but it felt so much like I was being watched. I was waiting for my phone to make that noise I had heard each time I had been attacked, but it sat sound in my pocket. It was getting darker where I was headed. A fence and gate was up ahead of me. No more light poles or torches though. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my miniature flashlight. I shown it ahead of me and onto the fence. I reached it and it was locked.

I grabbed the bars between my hands and shook it. Nothing happened except the loud annoying squeeking the gate made. I pressed my face up against the bars and looked down what lay behind it. I couldn't see anything, it was too foggy. I took my bar and sliced it against the gate. It didn't budge and only made the bar shake, and shake my arm and make me dizzy.

I dropped down on my butt and sat on the path in front of the gate. I layed my flashlight and my weapon next to me. I wrapped my hands around my head.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rusty key I had found. Would it really work?

I got up and looked for the lock. I found it and the key slid into the hole perfectly. I twisted it and it clicked. I put the key back in pocket and retreived my weapon and flashlight. When I turned back to the gate, it was wide open.

There wasn't any wind. I took a breath and walked past the fence. Nothing changed, except the area seemed to be foggier. I saw a dim light up ahead, so I headed towards that.

The air chilled, and I was headed down a hill. I kept walking and came to a huge opening in the fence leading up a hill into a forest. I stopped and looked around. There was a light pole next to the gate. I saw another light coming from the hill. They looked like headlights.

The atmosphere felt warm suddenly. I tightened the grip on my bar. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

I tossed myself around and swung the bar behind me as hard as I could. I hit something about twice my size and it fell back.

"AAAGGOOWWWW!" I turned around and saw a tall man screaming and holding his stomach.

"AHHH!" I started screaming and dropped my weapon. He quit and whined a little, and then fell on his knees. My image of him came into my view.

My eyes widened and I quit yelling. I put my hand barely over and close to my chin. "Ah!" I ran over to him and leaned next to him. "Henry!" I could hardly speak or let out what I wanted to say. So much to explain and tell him, but I didn't know where to start or what to do.

He moaned and fell on his hands. He rubbed his stomach but didn't quit the groaning. "Oww... why did you do that?" I stood up and looked up at the car.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" I yelled at him. I noticed my voice was weaker and cracking easy. He shook his head.

"I just saw you.. I guess I wasn't thinking about the freaking you out part..." He pushed himself off the ground and straightened his shirt out in front of him. A dark red stain was spread across the middle of it.

"I know." I stilled stared at his shirt. He let go of it and looked about the graveyard.

He moved his arms in a shruggish way. "Well, here I am again." I stared at him and he stared at me. "You know... remember when I told you? At Randy Lou's?"

I still stared at him. "Yes." The way it came out made me sound like I was ill. Although I wouldn't deny it. I was getting horrible headaches and my eyes felt like they were about to pop. I was continuously off and on getting fevers. I wasn't hungry or thirsty; but I was tired as hell and finding less and less reasons to still stay alive. "Am I dying?"

Henry turned and glanced at me. "What?" It wasn't supposed to be out loud, but that's what happened. I wondered if I have been talking to myself while I've been here. Obviously there was no one else around me to tell me I was. But now Henry was.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He seemed either worried or thought I was crazy. Which, I thought he was crazy, so I didn't really care if he thought I was.

"A place where the dead play actions of the living." He shrugged.

"Hell?" I had been referring back to the conversation we had at the bar.

He nodded and oddly enough gave a cocky smile. "Basically." I didn't smile, but my mouth was still hanging open and my eyes felt like they were drooping. My hair was dirty and some of it was pasted against my face with sweat. I looked terrible, no wonder he was worried.

"What do I do? How do we get out!" I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. I shook him but I didn't move him much, he was much bigger than me and I was half way dead as it was. He grabbed my arms and looked over me. I felt myself crying and squeezed my hands into weak fists. My nails were digging into my palms. He didn't say anything, and all I could hear was my pitiful crying. No bugs, no animals, not anything. Just my crying. All I could see was blurr, and Henry's shirt. The graveyard was still shrouded in it's fogg and nothing was happening. "Doesn't anyone care? Don't they feel sorry for me?" I started crying harder there, and Henry looked down at me.

"That's why I'm here, Clara." Even if I had of looked at him I wouldn't have been able to tell it was even him. He looked down at the ground below us. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his chest. He let me and I felt myself crying even harder, if it was possible. I felt him pull me. "Come on, Clara. Let's try and get out.."

I heard my phone in my pocket. I heard a voice first, it sounded like a girl talking and screaming at me. She screamed my name almost five times throughout her yells, but I couldn't understand any of the words she was saying. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone. The voice grew deep and said something too misty to make out. There was a pause after that and my phone started to make the loud, continuous annoying beep. The moaning and groaning came next.

Henry grabbed his head and looked around. "Damnit...!" He rubbed it. "What's going on...!" I stared at him and quickly back at the phone. I looked around. _What _was coming for me now?

I heard a footstep behind us. I swung myself around and flew my flashlight beam in the direction. It's essence shown on what it was.

A man stood there. He was twice the size of Henry, and his body was bulky. He looked like he was seven feet tall. His shoulders were wide and supported his tiny head in the middle. He was as pale as he could possibly be, and he was missing his right eyeball. He held a giant machete in his right left arm. It was soaked and dyed with blood. He tried to say something, but it came out in mumbles and chunks of blood began to roll from his lips.

I grasped the bar in my hands as tight as I could. I had dropped the flashlight and my phone was resting safe in my jacket. Henry was next to me and ran his hands near his pockets. His eyes grew wide and he looked at the man in fear. "I left my gun in the car!"

I glanced at him quickly but my attention was soon refocused back on the monster. "You have a **_gun_**!" I was a bit exasperated and scared at the same time. Now I had to fight this thing with this stupid bar. I could barely cause Henry more damage than the cut I gave him.

He snatched the bar out of my hands and stared at the beast. He used his freehand to point towards the hill. "That's my car! The gun's in there! Go!" I hesitated but he yelled harder and louder. The moment I ran from the scene, the monster must have thought of it as a threat. It started to run after me.

Henry ran close to him before he had time to attack me. I kept running and got out the gate. I heard the beast moaning and the bar slicing through the air. I had to hurry, it wouldn't be enough to kill the monster. I had to get the gun before Henry ran out of energy.

I finally reached the edge of the hill and started climbing up it. I heard moans from a distance, but it wasn't the beast I saw and it definately wasn't Henry. I ignored it and continued to climb up the hill. It was steep, and the only thing holding the car there was the tree. One wrong move in the car and I'd probally be killed inside it rolling down the slope.

I was able to pull myself up with the level of the car, and I crawled over to it. I don't think I was strong enough to anything more. I pulled myself gently inside the front seat, trying my best not to disturb the car's balance. The were no lights on the inside, but I saw a flashlight on the floorboard. I grabbed it and rolled back onto the front seat. The car creaked and jerked. It threw me forward and I hit the wheel. I layed there still until the car quieted and quit moving.

I switched the flashlight on and the beam flew ahead of me. A silver shine caught my attention and I reached for it. It felt cold in my hand and I knew it was the gun. I almost felt like laughing from joy. I ran my hands over it and closed my eyes. I could feel tears escaping them.

My mood rapidly changed when I heard the deep moan above my head. I just realized my phone had been screaming when I neared the car, but I was too eager and had ignored it. I slowly lifted my head up and looked above me.

I stared into the eyes of a pale man with dark black circles around his eyes. The eyes had no color and his lips were chipped and white. He groaned and threw his head towards me. I screamed and felt my finger squeeze the trigger. I heard the shot and felt blood splatter across me and the car seats. I cried and pushed myself out of backwards.

I stumbled, but got away fast enough before I heard my phone go insane again. I heard the same moan come from the car.

I quit wasting time and rolled back down to the graveyard. It hurt, but it was the quickest and ironically safest way down. When I stumbled back into the graveyard entrance it came to my surprise that Henry and the creature were no longer there.

"H-Henry?" No answer came from around me. I looked around but saw nothing. I heard the car making loud bangs. It started losing it's balance and falling. I knew it was the strange creature inside, so I ran back deep into the graveyard where I had come from.

It was dark and I no longer had my flashlight. All I had was my phone and the gun. I felt better with the gun, but I had to use it wisely. I only had so many bullets, and I didn't know what Henry did with the extras. I wasn't going to look through his possessed car either.

I kept running. Things were quiet, but that's not how they would last.

-

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	6. Another Man

My run slowed to a tired walk. My legs felt loose and wobbly, and I my breaths were hard. I looked behind me. Everything was still foggy, and I had passed back through the gate. I didn't see the man but nor did I see any trace that Henry had been here.

It felt like I was breathing in smoke. My lungs were stinging and my eyes were burning. The foggy atmosphere had stayed the same, however. What was with the air? I couldn't handle it, everything about this cemetary made me feel sick. My headaches grew worse, my eyesight was drying up, my body felt like sticks and clumps of nothing, and my sensitive parts were sore.

I drug myself along the path. The cemetary was huge, so finding Henry was going to be quite the task. If I even had the strength to do it. I pushed the pistol into my pocket. I searched in my pocket and found Henry's thin black flashlight. I pulled it out and clicked it on. It's beam slid through the trees and graves. I circled around the area, the beam bouncing from my shaking hands.

I saw nothing and continued to walk forward. I went back up the hill where the dug up graves were.

When I walked past Taylor's I saw something weird about it. I didn't notice it at first, but just staring at the grave was enough to shake up my insides. And I have learned from experiences to trust my instincts.

I figured out what was wrong with it. Blood splotches were across Taylor's name. I knew I was passing over the blood since many of the graves here were spotted with blood stains. This however, looked and sort of smelled, like it was fresh. There was short pieces of hair stuck in some spots. Just like animal hair?

I turned and looked at Lisa's gravestone. I didn't scream when I saw it but I gasped. I did not have strength to scream. Blood written letters were sliding across the stone, saying a short sentence that wasn't in recognizable handwriting.

_I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU_

It was written several times in different spots on the stone. Some went up, some went across, some went down, and some went diagnol from the corners. It was even in the dirt and a few were written on a tree near her stone. One was in the middle of the stone, but it was a tad bit different.

_I'M ALWAYS BEHIND YOU_

It made my stomach squeeze. I jerked around, but it was only Taylor and Janet's graves there. I felt like someone or something was watching me, and I didn't like it. I started to walk, or stumble, quickly across the path. No noises I heard but that of my own. No voices or steps, nothing but my own.

I found my way back towards the shack I encountered earlier. The doors to the underground place were still opened and I walked back to the front doors far around the ground entrance.

I saw the rusty lock tight around the handle. I pulled out the key I had found in the small room. It slid in just as easily as it did in padlock on the gate. I twisted it and the moment it clicked and fell I pulled the key out. I pushed the door and it creaked backwards into the room.

The shack was an ugly and unkept bunch of boards, but the inside was actually nicely kept together. Candles were once again creepily light along all edges of the room, and papers of a skinny man about three inches taller than me was plastered around different parts of the room. I noticed a large picture of an old woman tacked in the middle of maps. She looked mean and had three crosses tied to necklaces around her neck. Her eyes glared at the camera and her nose was pointed. Her chin was thin and wrinkles sagged beneath her eye sockets.

I stared up at her with my watering eyes. My eyes were no longer in the fog but they were still irritated from being in it so long. Many papers were resting on the table at the end wall of the room. I walked over to it, and I was startled to find a picture of Liz laying on there. Her picture was paper clipped with many others, a clump in my hand holding them. I removed the clip.

First I held Liz's. It was a picture someone had took at the bar she liked. At the bottom in the same handwriting I saw on the grave was written 'Liz Schultz'. I stared hard at her picture, and then set it down on the table.

The next picture was of a little girl. She was playing with a stuffed toy giraffe in the grass. At the bottom read 'Carry Minder'. I placed it on top of Liz and looked at the next picture. It was a teenage boy smiling from a computer he was playing on. His name was Brad Gentaz. I removed it and looked at the next picture.

I was surprised to see it was a little black dog. It's name was Mimi. I set it down and looked at the next one. I stood frozen and wide eyed.

It was _me_.

I was sitting on the stool next to the empty patient chair stabbing myself with a needle. My eyes were wide open and dark black circles were enclosed in them. Blood was dripping on the floor from my wrists. The needle was digging deep inside my veins and cutting up my skin, and my face looked terrified. 'Clara Rickettson' was written at the bottom of the picture.

I dropped the rest of the pictures on the floor, with my laying right on top. I stepped back and looked around the room, my voice cracking and cowering. I couldn't think and I couldn't breath.

I stumbled and fell on my back outside. It was quiet and my eyes felt a full blast of fog wander it's way into my sockets. It clouded them and I squeezed my eyelids shut and rolled onto my side. I heard paper rustling above me. I opened my irritated eyeballs and looked above me at the fence. A white piece of paper was sticking in the fence.

I got up and reached for it. It was about as high as I could possibly get my hand up there. I finally grabbed it and opened it.

_I've been here a long time. I don't know what's going on and I can't find Henry. I'm getting this pain in my chest._

_Clara_

I read it again. I read the name again. But I never wrote anything the whole time I was here. And this was in my handwriting... but I never wrote it. Was it some sort of trick? Was someone messing with my head?

I looked around but I saw no one there. I heard moans off in the distance, but they sounded miles and miles away. Just like if you lived near the beach, you could hear the boats. It sounded like that, except far more creepier.

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. It was dark and pressing buttons on it didn't make anything light up. There was a crack in it's screen and some of the numbers were fading. I pushed it back into my pocket with my gun, flashlight, key, and the other note. I walked away from the shack.

I wasn't feeling any better at all. I felt like I was getting sicker, my whole body felt cold now. I shivered and continued to walk forward, to where I had no idea. Maybe I could find Henry?

I walked past a gate I was not familiar with. Red letters in words I couldn't make out were on the gate. I went through anyways.

I stopped when I heard noises. It sounded like a shovel and a man grunting. I stood on my tiptoes and looked over the giant pile of broken cement and rocks. I saw a man there, digging a grave.

I walked slowly around the cement and peered at him again. He wasn't brutal looking or huge, he wasn't even as big as Henry. Just a little bit taller and a tad bit wider than me. I was afraid to approach him though.

He walked away from the grave. I listened closely and his footsteps did not go far. I heard them coming back to the hole he dug, but he was dragging something now. When he came into view I saw it was a body.

I placed my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear me if something came out. The body he was dragging was skinned and it was covered in blood and decaying muscle. It left a blood trail behind it. There were hacks in it, like from a giant knife. The skinny guy threw him easily into the hole and started to bury him.

My heart began to pound. The tall guy who attacked me and Henry had a machete. The body had hacks from a giant knife in it's body. He couldn't... he didn't... it couldn't have been him.

"Henry!" I felt the words slip from my lips. The man shoveling stopped and I hid behind the rocks. I peered through the cracks. His head slowly turned my direction. I saw his eyes, which were a piercing dark blue and he had a long thin nose. His chin was small and ended shortly after his lips. I saw him smile and he stood up straight. He put his shovel up right and stabbed it in the dirt next to him.

"Clara?" His voice was light, and I was surprised this man was a threat to me. The only scary thing I saw in him was his eyes. I slowly and quietly pulled my gun out of my pocket and got it ready. I took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the rock, aiming right at him. He stared at me and the gun for a second, then his eyes trailed up and down my body. He smiled.

"Don't move, I have experience with guns!" I lied. He cocked an eyebrow at me but he was still smiling. My hand was shaking and he must have saw.

"I don't think you have." He told me. My breathing was harder and my eyes were stinging.

"Yes, I have. How would you know!" I barked at him. He laughed and threw his shovel aside. He held his hands up in the air above his head.

"See?" He walked over to me and didn't even flinch when I pulled the gun towards his head. He grabbed the gun away from me and grabbed my hand. "I won't hurt you." I did not trust his eyes. They looked cold and dishonest, mean and even looked a little bit thirsty. I mean, I knew he was stuck here with me, but what was he doing and what did he want?

I jerked my hand away and he smirked. "Don't touch me." I demanded quietly, not leaving his eyes. He lifted his head and leaned it to the side, but his eyeballs looked down and still at mine. He sighed.

"What did you plan to do, exactly, Clara?" He spun the gun around in his fingers on his right hand. "After you killed me?" I stared at him and said nothing. He waited until he finally smiled, his teeth not showing. I felt scared, and my chest was starting to sting a little. I stepped back from him. He watched me and kept playing with the gun. His cold eyes were chilling me every minute longer I stared at them.

I heard my phone. It was warning me again, it was making that sound. I pulled it out and it's static groaning enveloped my ears. I quickly threw it back in my pocket and looked around. I looked at the man. He grinned and stopped flipping the gun. I heard moans close by. I saw something walking behind him.

It was the monster. The tall and hugely wide man that killed Liz. The man in front of me turned around to him and started to yell. He pointed at me and was screaming things in that unknown language. The monster backed away in fear of him.

"What?" I managed to blurt. He turned around to me and his expression slightly softened. He either enjoyed me or liked to toy with me. "What is that? What are you speaking!" He grinned at me and I heard his chuckle.

"Why, Clara." He continued to say. "That is the language of God." I stared at him with a pause, but broke it with another one of my yells.

"No... no it's not!" I remembered what the book did to Liz's dog. "It killed Milo. It kills things!" He lowered his head and his piercing eyes stared at me. I could see him grinning still underneath them.

"Are we talking about the same God?" I stared at him and I felt myself shaking. He was grinning still and the man behind him stood up. "Didn't think so. The one your talking about can't save you here. No one can, Clara. Except..." He lifted his head and smiled at me again. He still had my gun in his right hand. "Me, of course."

I ran and elbowed him out of my way. He flew a little to the side and I dashed past the brute who killed Liz. His glance followed me out the gates ahead and I kept running. Where was Henry? Was he still alive?

The pain in my chest starting getting worse. Who was that man? What did he mean he could help me? He did seem to have some control over the other man. Did he have something to do with all of this?

I heard hacks of a knife close by. I slowed down and stopped. No one was following me, but my phone was going insane.

-

This is going to be the last chapter for awhile, I won't be able to get to the computer for about a week. PLEASE review, I've put a lot of work into this story and it would be nice to hear what people think of it so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well. Thanks.


	7. More Uncovered Secrets

I turned and poked my head around a large gray stone emerging out of the ground. I wasn't all quite too sure it was a grave, so I just assumed it was just broken cement waiting to be chipped off and made into a grave. I took a few steps back and I tried to see what was beyond the rock and what the chopping.

What I saw did not surprise and amaze me. Of course, it did scare the shit out of me, because that prick took my gun and I was left weaponless with nothing but a phone and a little black flashlight.

I saw the bald man me and Henry encountered near the second entrance to the cemetary. A giant pile of flesh and blood was caked onto a large black and chipped table in front of him. He hacked his giant machete quickly into the pile of decaying body, at points forcefully having to yank his knife out. I squinted to see him better, my eyesight was still failing me horribly. My nose started to sting from the pressuring stench of the body. I held my hand over my nose and watched him still.

My phone started ringing again. I yanked it out of my pocket and wiped off the screen. It was Lisa again.

The hacking stopped and I heard the monster grunt. I clutched the phone and tossed it right over his head and past him. He jerked when he heard it and his eyes followed the electronic device. I jumped down to the dirt and hid behind the cement rock. A tiny crack was carved threw the rock, giving me a slice of a view of the scene.

The mindless idiot stared at the phone scratching his head. It kept playing it's ring tone, oddly after so many rings it didn't stop, until it started to make the brute a bit annoyed. I watched him growled and pick up the phone. He placed it on a gravestone close by. It kept ringing and he held his bloody knife high above his head, clutching it tightly in his fingers. He sliced it quickly threw the air and the phone fell into two seperate pieces silenced.

He smiled and started to laugh. His voice sounded thick like he had something caught in his throat. He started moving again but I couldn't tell what he was doing. I squinted harder, but I could really only manage out a foggy blurred image of him and the broken table. I saw and heard his knife hacking again, so I figured he just went back to business.

I wrapped my fingers around a hard stone in front of me. I bite my lip and tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't figure out I was there. Although, it was a wonder he didn't think about where the cell phone came from.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me. They were coming towards my back. I tightened my grip on the rock. The steps stopped and I felt a strange and yet familiar presence behind me.

I swung my arm around and tossed the rock threw the air. It hit a tall man in a faded blue shirt in the eye, sending him sailing to the dirt.

"Gaahhh!" Henry clutched his eye and I stared wide eyed at him. I pushed myself back into the rock and held my hand over my mouth. He sat up rubbing his eye and I crawled over to him. I punched him in the arm.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" I growled, but after the me escaped from my lips Henry clasped his hands across my mouth. He took his right finger up to his lips.

"Shhh!" Both of our eyeballs trailed towards the direction where the hacking was occuring. He took his hand away from my lips and we heard the brute grunt and snort. Henry let out a sigh. "Wow, that's a relief. He didn't hear us." The hacking stopped and I heard the monster grunt and sniff the air. My heart started to pound and I wanted to smack Henry across the face. I would have if I wasn't so afraid.

The gate behind us opened and the other giant came threw. We both jerked our heads behind us and towards the blood thirsty killer. He yelled and ran towards us. Henry jumped up and took off in the opposite direction I had. The monster chose him as prey this time, but I had forgotten about his partner.

The bald man saw me, but a rock smacked him in the side of his head. He growled and slowly turned towards the running Henry. He pointed, obviously remembering him and angry about losing him. He raised his machete in the air and yelled, taking off straight towards him.

Henry kept running until I lost track of all three of them in the distance. I stood up, but I stumbled and fell onto the dirt again. I felt something cold in my hand when I tripped. I grabbed it and held it close to my eyes.

A silver cross strapped within a silver bracelet was there. I waved it in my hand and it shimmered slightly from the light above me. I squeezed it in my hand and tightly shut my eyes.

"Please.. be.. safe.." I said each word strongly, trying to keep them feeling more alive than me myself. "Please.. keep.. him.. safe..." I squeezed it harder and my hand started shaking. The chain it was woven into clanged gently against my hand. I opened my eyes and took a breath. My chest started to hurt again. I opened my shaking hand and looked at the cross. I stared at my palm, but there was no blood, no cuts or anything. I was not hurt at all from squeezing it, and it did not even have a trace of sweat spread across it. I wrapped it securely around my wrist and stood up. I did not hear Henry or the beasts, and I looked back at the open gate.

I tried to walk with my back straight and my shoulders held high, so I did not look like such an easy kill or that I was half dead. I took hurtful steps and made it through the barred fence and into the smoggy area where I had met the man.

I got back to the graves and he was there again. He was doing the same thing he was doing last time I met him. He was working on the same grave, except he was shoveling dirt into it and the body it held. I walked towards him and he heard me. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and stopped shoveling. I stopped a ways from him, not sure if it was safe enough to approach him, since he had a weapon and I did not. He stabbed the shovels end into the dirt and looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He stared hard at me.

"Something is different about you..." He looked at me and around me. "Like someone is with you..." It came out as a silent whisper and I found his eyes trail down to my wrist. He narrowed his eyes and I groaned.

"Answer my question!" I demanded. He stared at me and looked around.

"Alright.." He smiled, "My name is Taylor Coleman. I am the gravekeeper here..." He held out his arms, which were faded and pale. "...Was the gravekeeper." He laughed and looked at me. I stared at him, blindly literally.

"What does that mean? Who's the gravekeeper now?" I was confused and I don't think I was catching the hint. He laughed and kicked the dirt beneath him.

"Well, Clara. Right now two people are alive." He held up one finger and pointed at me. "YOU... and Henry." Standing their made me feel even stupider. I realized most things were dead hear, but I didn't think he was. The only thing that hinted to that was that he was pale.

Another thing I had caught on to while being here. The creatures here... their forms seemed to show how they died. I saw many scars across the head of Lisa's killer, and the other brute had a small head, at which I figured was what killed him. And Lisa... I dreamed about her, and she had the stab wounds in her stomach. The dogs.. they were skinned and toungeless, and they had wires poking out of their bodies. Milo had died that way.

I looked back up at him. "The pictures..? Why do you have those pictures..?" He stared at me and I noticed his eyes continued to dart from my face and my wrist. He sucked in his breath.

"They are victims..." He told me. He brushed off his shirt. I blinked. "To fill up my graveyard. To keep it _alive_." His head leaned to it's side and he stared disturbingly at the ground.

"You killed my cousin to fill a space in your graveyard!" I tightened my fists. He didn't move from his stare.

"No.." He mumbled quietly. "I killed Lisa because she wanted to die. She wanted to clear her soul. She believed she needed to be punished for what she did." He smiled and his eyes wandered to the side. "And gave me power to do it to her."

I narrowed my hurting eyes and watched him in the silence. "Lisa didn't want to die..." I was denying that. His eyes slowly fell upon me.

"Sweet Lisa talked bad about her family at school. Sweet Lisa backstabbed her cousin and lived with her for drug money. Sweet Lisa killed dear Milo." He narrowed his eyes back at me. If I had had my gun with me I would have blown those orbs out of his head.

"_You_ killed Milo." My nails dug into my palm. He smiled.

"No. I never touched her young puppy. She brought Milo here, and I let her bury him. She demanded she dug the grave and buried the body. She said _she _killed him, and that _she _must pay the price for it." He swung his head around and leaned it behind his shoulders. "Your sweet cousin helped fill my graves. How nice of her."

I took off towards him and swung my fist towards his face. My movements, however, were too weak and too slow to do anything to him. He grabbed me by the left wrist.

"And I'm so sure dear Henry is feeling the guilt as well." He grinned at me and I struggled. "I thank you kindly for bringing him here. I have quite the many holes to fill." I used my free hand and beat him in the stomach. It was stone hard and cold and I didn't make him inch a bit. His grip around my sensitive wrist was hurting. I still had scars from the needle. He looked at them and his eyes met with mine.

"You see, Clara?" My eyes slowly edged towards the wounded area I had. "You killed your darling cousin. How do you repay her what she deserves? Why, you die, Clara!" He grabbed my other wrist with his other hand, but immediatly let me go when he touched the bracelet. He screamed and stared and a deep cut sliced across his finger. He turned back at me and his eyes seemed to flame.

I got up and stepped back away from him. He stared at me.

"I didn't kill Lisa." My body felt like it was pounding. Now I wasn't sure if I believed myself. He watched me and grabbed his shovel. He grinned again.

"Let's give Lisa back what she needs.." He clutched the shovel in his hands and started walking towards me. I turned around and ran. I could hear screams in the distance. But they were not Henry's, they were that of a female.

-

Thank you **_Rodarian, schreiberjoe, KarryAnne, Zanther, ADarkenedSilence, and The Cry of Death _**for being so kind to review. :)

Also, thank you EVERYONE for being so patient while I was gone.

Stay tuned for the next chapter:)


	8. Taylor's Thoughts

I ran away from him, just like I had every other point of danger I managed to cross. I was weak and tired, flushed and dying. No more was I carrying a gun or a bar, and my punches had proved to be worthless. The only item that had proven itself even slightly useful was the cross. It hurt him when he touched it, but it slung safely around my wrist. I felt as if I was being watched over, whether from the cross or not. I did know, one thing, though. There was no way the bracelet was going to save my life. I had to get away from him.

I ran but he did not pick up his pace at all. He walked quickly after me with the shovel, but never dared increase his pace in the slightess. He strongly believed he did not need to run after me, I would either fall or run out of breath and pass out, that's when he'd get me. I kept running, not daring to look back and knowingly see his cold eyes and his grin.

I was getting farther ahead of him, but I could still hear him behind me not too far away. I tried my hardest to quicken my run, but I was too exhausted. My legs were heavy and felt like rubber, and my eyes were itchy and felt dry. I had no taste in my mouth and my jaw hurt. Every bone in my body was hurting. Everything felt heavy and barely surviving under countless weight. My ankles stung each time my feet excelled me another step. Every step was worse. Each step pushed me towards my own death.

The beats and drags of his feet soon faded away. I was unsure of whether or not I lost him, or he was hiding nearby and waiting to sneak up on me.

There was a large wooden shed here, about in the same shape as the shack I had seen recently. It had an underground room outside just as the other had, except this one looked bigger. The doors were the same size, but there were no windows. I walked up to the doors.

I was going to unlock it with the key, but I stopped when I noticed a flap of paper shoved between the cracks of the door. I put my hand up near it. It was shaking terribly. I held it close to my chest and it stopped, but I noticed I was shaking slightly all over. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a second.

I reached back up and pulled the paper out. I opened it up. A letter I 'wrote' again.

_This is the end. I am dying and he is coming after me. No... he is near. He is watching me. Waiting to see my next move, testing to see how smart I truly am. I cannot do this. I am going to die. He is going to kill me. The only thing I have left is this bracelet._

_I will hold on to it forever, until my last seconds. I pray that I will find her and we can go on, peacefully and together. _

_Please get out Henry. Please let him find the way out, escape all of the horror of this awful place. Let him live, let one of us survive..._

That was it. The last period looked to have dragged slightly. I stared at it and didn't move. I wrapped my freehand around my wrist that my bracelet circled.

I felt my body giving out on me. My knees shook and I fell on them. I let myself drop forward and collapse from exhaustion. I closed my eyes and let my breath out. I was so tired. Too tired to go on anymore.

_Taylor_

I watched her drop and faint. She layed down on her stomach for so long before I decided she wasn't getting back up. I wasn't sure if she had died yet, but whether or not she did, I hoped she wasn't cut badly anywhere from her episode.

I creeped out from the insensitive grass and rotting bark. I still held onto the rusty shovel, still I could feel the flakes on my fingers from blood. It was not the first time I had used it to kill one of my victims, and it would surely not be my last.

I walked over to her and looked at my shed. The lock had been messed with, which didn't surprise me since she was snooping around my other one. I bent over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. I felt her warm skin and blood rushed quickly through her.

I hadn't felt that sweet touch in quite awhile. The fine touch of life, the warmth of blood. I usually wasn't the one who had to kill. The other two idiots could usually do it no problem, but they seemed to have a struggle with this one. Come to think of it, Henry was probally losing the two retards about know. Might as well bury them with Henry. They've proven pointless about know.

I reached into her coat pocket. Only a few things were cluttered in there. Two, actually. I pulled out a flashlight and my key. I wondered where the damned thing went. I switched the flashlight on and off with my thumb. I smirked and tossed it behind me. I reached back into her pocket, just in case I had missed something. All I pulled out was a couple of pointless notes. I even found the one I wrote when Janet was visiting me.

I crumpled up all of them together and tossed them behind me. That bitch and Lisa were getting on my nerves badly. Secretly slipping notes and my keys to Clara, I thought I had the two buried well.

I looked at her wrist. She had another note crushed in her fingers, but it was also the hand that held the wristlet. Janet's wristlet. She threw it at me when I attacked her. Ofcourse, I was alive then and I was unaffected by it. She said it would hurt the damned souls of this place.

Infuriatingly, it did. All of this was her fault. She said things shouldn't be buried here. The soil, the atomsphere, she said it was all filled with the unwanting presence of evil. She told me if I continued to allow the entombment of people here, I was working for the devil.

She was an immovable bitch. I had the police to even come and take her off my property, but what good that did. I was told she was placed in a mental institution, but she was back in my graveyard the next day.

I caught her throwing water all over the graves and wearing tons of crosses. She held them up and would scream words from some black book in her hands. I tore her down from the graves and threatened her. I warned her to leave, or I'd dispose of her soul myself.

She did not listen. She continued her doings, so I did what I promised to do. I disposed of her soul.

I never found the book, but Lisa did. The book wasn't a book of purity, it was a book of evil too. She told me of how she tried to say the words. Of how little Milo died, and of how Clara planned to burn the book.

I was a bit upset about that, knowing I could learn a lot from such a book. But my luck changed, when I found the black one that Janet was carrying laying around my graveyard.

The language confused me at first, but I found some old scripts in Silent Hill to help me out.

The book held an assortment of things. There were cures, potion mixtures, and lists of items that could help quicken the healing of a wound with a few simple words. But what the book held that caught my attention most, was the sections on death. Things that could happen with a simple word, things that could destroy the world.

I came to find that my graveyard was not damned, but it was headed down the line to almost being. I wanted it to be. I wanted to be immortal and rule my garden full of the dead on the planet. But how to get there?

First, to be immortal, I must poison myself and bury myself alive before I die. I must recite the same spell over and over, until my sight blackens and I pass away. Someone needed to stand above my grave, and say the spell as well. This means that man or woman is telling me to come back, and my spirit will return and repossess my body. I would dig myself out, and then I would be the immortal, or living dead as it would tell.

It said I could not be immortal until I filled my yard, my cemetary, with a thousand souls. The killings are not allowed to take place in the graveyard, or the soul won't count. I was unsure why, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I always did the killings in the forest next to the graveyard.

Once all the souls were there, I was to repeat the final words from the book. It would give me control and power over them, and I getting enough of it would be unstoppable.

When I finished reading it and knew what to do, I went into some of the neighboring towns and looked for the two most psychotic people I could find. When I returned with three, I told them what my plans were and what I wanted to do. The first two were idiots and agreed, the third one laughed at me. I killed him and one of the other men got me poison. I drank it while the two of them dug my grave.

They dug it right next to Janet. I wanted to move it, but I was running out of precious minutes. I dealt with it and they buried me in there. At the time, I was a little irritated in tight places. I repeated the words over and over with my eyes shut.

I then felt myself wake up. I had no taste and my body felt light and weightless. It was not nearly fragile however. I broke out of the coffin and dug myself out with ease. When I got out, I wanted to start on my graveyard immediatly. I killed both of my workers, one I beat to death and the other I shoved his head into the lake and drowned.

After awhile though, they proved to be quite useful and my job would be easier if I had them again. I found spells in my book that would bring them back, as the living dead like me. They returned, but their wounds did not heal. The first came back cut and bruised, the other had a tiny head.

But that stunt I pulled at bringing them back to life cursed the entire graveyard. Now, anyone or thing I killed was alive. However, most resisted me and did not come back from their graves. The only ones who did return as the living dead were the ones who sought revenge on me. The ones I had murdered, Janet, Lisa, the people on the list, and even the animals I had killed.

They all wanted to stop me. The proved to be quite strong and effective, but most of them stupid. The helped me get this far with Clara, by attacking her and weakening her. Most of them were mindless, just wanting to attack. All except, Lisa and Janet.

They had to be. Not once had I seen them myself and not once did I see them attack anyone. And Clara was mysteriously finding keys and notes, they were trying to let her find out. To save her and stop me.

But if it was one thing I learned, I could trap them here in my graveyard if they felt guilty. Guilty as if they killed someone. It gave me power over them, power to keep them here and 'grant' their wishes. That's why I chose Lisa. She felt guilty for her dog. And then Clara blamed herself. And then Henry came along.

It was all just getting better and better for me. I only needed Lisa and Clara, the final two before my graveyard hit one thousand. Henry was just a bonus.

I slid my arm under Clara's neck and my other under her knees. She moaned and I grinned and started to walk. The forest was awaiting me know. To finally complete my cemetary.

-

Hello, thanks for waiting. Thank you all reviewers, you don't know how much your comments are appreciated. :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks:)


	9. Blood Battles

_Clara_

The sound of some wheel was an echo in my ears. My eyes were shut from my exhaustion and I felt myself slowly regaining my consciousness. The wheel was loud and squeeking, so loud I had to open my eyes and find it.

I found I couldn't move. My body was tied to something. My head was aching. What had happened to me?

It started to come back to me. I was next to the shack. I found the note... where I was supposedly going to die in. Then I was so weak, so weak that my body gave out and I collasped. But I was in front of the shack. So why was I tied... what... did Taylor find me?

I slowly opened my eyes and the world crept into my view. But it was spinning. Around in circles. I jerked my arm, but it didn't budge. I looked up at it. I was tied around by the wrist. I glanced at my feet. My ankles were wrapped too. So was my other wrist.

I was tied to a wheel. It was a wheel only so much bigger than me, and it was spinning. Creaking behind me and hurting my ears. I squeezed my eyes and looked ahead of me once more. I tried to make out the area the best I could.

Trees were all around me. Rocks, bushes, and humongous trees. I heard whispers, someone around was whispering? I heard crying. Children crying... they were crying for their mothers.

Chills were creeping up my spin. I saw cages tied in some of the trees... with bloody figures enclosed inside. Broken bars and blood was spluttered and spattered beneath me and the area around me.

_Where _was I?

I struggled and jerked around in the ropes. My wrists were stinging and my eyes were burning from my current tears. I was more afraid now than ever and even though my struggling was failing to get me anywhere, everything in my body was telling me to get out _now._

A taunting familiar voice rang out. "Clara," I looked down and saw a tiny thin man approaching the wheel. Blood was stained to his shirt and his dark blue eyes pieced threw my body and made my blood run. He smiled. "Welcome... to the forest. Here is where many people were killed."

"Shut up! Let me down, now!" I said it out of fear, not bravery. There was no way he was going to let me down. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"This is also where you will die, too." I know I'm going to die. Why should I have to listen to his crap? Why doesn't he just kill me? I jerked and struggled, but he didn't move from his spot.

"No need to fight," He smirked and his dark eyes trailed around the vacant area. "It won't do you any good."

I stopped and held my breath. There really wasn't a reason for me to fight. I was lost and I couldn't get out. I was tired and half dead. Why should I even care? I was better off being killed. It would all finally end. All my suffering.

"You'll be reunited with your cousin very soon." He stalked calmly away from the wheel and left out of my view. I could barely hear him, the wheel and the voices were drowning him out.

I heard my name somewhere in the woods. Or was it near me? I looked up and squinted. Shadows were moving, but I couldn't tell what was there.

_"Clara."_ It sounded like an older woman. But it was sharp and deep, like she was lecturing me.

_Henry_

I skid and tripped over the gravestone. The huge bald guy trucked towards me with a demonic smile, high above him he held his bloody machete. Several times he had barely sliced my skin, my shirt torn it many areas from it. The dark headed man was closely behind him. I hadn't had much trouble with him, he was much slower than the bald one.

The blade flung down towards me and I crawled away as fast as I could force myself. The blade barely missed me and clanked with the grave. I fell forward on my stomach and dirt clogged in my mouth. I coughed it up and forced myself roughly on my feet.

He let out a deep yell and raised the knife above him. He jumped over the grave and his giant legs slammed against the disturbed burial ground. Pointed and crooked yellow teeth grew from his gums and his tounge was a dried piece of worthlessness. He took off after me.

He was faster than me and caught up with my heels in a matter of seconds. I stumbled and pushed myself out of his path. He slung his blade and sliced me right through the middle of my back.

I yiped out and held my aching back and took off in the other direction.

I shouldn't have done it, since I only ran into the other giant. "Ahh! Shi--" His giant hand snatched my small skull, his intentions of ripping it off, I believed. I grabbed him by the wrist and he flung me over his head. He let go and my body was tossed about four feet away from both of them. The unusually pale man finally realized that I was no longer running in front of him. He stopped with his blade still above him. He looked around and turned back, seeing me struggling behind his partner. He growled and took off after me once more.

My body felt heavy, my back stinging and my head aching. I tried to get up but I fell again. I looked over towards them. The dark haired one walked slowly towards me, while the other walked quicker, not being able to stall any longer on destroying me.

The slower man, however, reached me first. He slammed his foot roughly into my side, sending me sailing down the rough hill. He was enjoying slowly killing me, while the other shoved him and ran down after me.

I was shaking like mad. I crawled and tried to get away. But I couldn't. I couldn't get away.

I felt a giant hand squeeze my ankle and lift me high in the air. I swung and he spun me to his face. The tiny head and raisin eyes stared into mine. I punched his fist and he laughed holding up his wrecked weapon.

"_Henry."_ I opened my eyes and I felt blood stinging them. I screamed and my vision left me. All I could see was blood.

A crying baby rang through my ears. My hands went from covering my eyes to my now bleeding ears. Howling soon drowned out the crying. Someone was talking. What was happening?

I felt the bald man drop me and I heard a growling dog. The man yelled and I heard his knife slicing through the air. I couldn't see and I could barely hear anything. I just tried to crawl. I had to get away. Something wanted me to go away. Some presence was pushing me. I could feel it. It stung my eyes and my ears.

My head slapped hard against a gravestone. I was still conscious and I heard the dog snap and snarl. It was closely followed by, to my surprise, the horrified cries of the bald man.

He was scared?

I felt the blood running down my cheeks. My eyes nor my ears were hurting. I was breathing hard against the stone and my arms were shaking. I slowly lifted my eyelids and looked ahead.

Two skinned dogs were attacking him. A look of fear was beating through his face and he was backing away and swinging at them. But they were too quick; they backed away from the blade and jumped at him. One took the chance and jumped at him, snagging him by the arm. He screamed and tried to yank it away. I could barely hear his rough and deep voice trying to tell it no.

More dogs came running after him. He dropped his knife and screamed while they piled over him. His screaming pierced the air, while the dogs tore him slowly apart, bit by bit.

Something slapped inside my head. I jerked forward and rubbed my eyes. Something slapped the _inside _of my head. I shut my eyes and a voice snuck it's way into me.

Whoever it was sent me an image. My head burned but I couldn't get myself to open my eyes. Color never found it's way into me.

The woods snapped quickly in front of me. They dissapeared, and next I saw a small skinny man with two swords. It left and came a giant wheel. And... something was on it. My mind focused harder and a person came into my view. She was against it and the wheel started to spin faster.

I recognized her. It was... Clara.

Everything left me and my eyes popped open. I looked up, and both giants were gone. The bald man was a bloody mess in the grass, the other was no where in sight. A few dogs were wondering around him and picking at his leftover chunks of flesh.

I quietly and quickly forced my self up and away from them. They didn't hear or see me, if they did they didn't care about me, probally too focused on there current meal. I kept walking and looked at the folded around woods ahead of me.

The entrance where my car was crashed came upon me very fast. The headlights were on and blood was covering the seat. I walked around it but I still stared at the inside of it. What happened to it?

A moan rang through my ears and I stopped. I took a breath a looked back at the car. A black form was crawling around in the front seat. A flash of it's white face turned towards me. He reached out for me and moaned.

I took off and my head ached horribly. I held it and I could sense him floating after me.

The minute I hit the soil of the forest my entire body raced with dark feelings and sorrow. My heart pounded faster and I felt lost in my mind. I didn't feel real running through the woods, but I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't.

Everything in my vision seemed to slow and lag, and my hearing wasn't in tune very well. My mind was pounding so hard I could hear blood rushing in skull. I heard moans and crying, my name and distress. I kept going.

_Clara_

The wheel was still spinning and I was fiddling with my wrists, trying to loosen the rope. Taylor ignored me, figuring I wasn't getting anywhere. But I could feel the rope loosening.

I jerked my head to the sounds of loud footsteps. They sounded giagantic. I looked ahead of me and saw a large man with cuts in his stomach. The man that killed Lisa.

Taylor looked at him and looked around. Words slipped from his lips that I couldn't translate.

The man responded quickly and gruffly. Taylor paused and turned around slamming something on the table. He started yelling words and the man stood there, just taking it all.

I heard Taylor walking towards him. He seemed to bow is head slightly, and I watched as my headache from the spinning grew worse.

I tightly closed my eyes. I didn't want to see Taylor kill anybody, I didn't want to watch anyone's blood spill.

There was a long pause that seemed to urge me to open my eyes. I didn't though.

The silence was then broken by a calmer and lighter voice. He was moaning.

My eyes popped open and I saw Henry climbing out from the trees holding his head. Blood was stained on the sides of his face and he fell on his knees. I looked to Taylor who was slowing turning towards him. The giant did not move from his position. Taylor mumbled something to him.

His head jerked up and his eyes focused immovably on Henry. He began to trot calmly towards him.

"Henry!" I yelled from the wheel. He rubbed his head and looked slowly up at me.

"Cl... Clara?" He watched the wheel spin with one eye half closed. He started to hear the man as he headed closer.

His body flinched when he saw him. He shook his head and spun out of the trance, getting away from him. The man picked up his pace and his giant legs moved ahead of another. I yelled and jerked around hard on the wheel.

"Taylor!" I sent him a piercing look of hate. He snickered and let his eyes remain on the other two.

The giant man grabbed Henry's worn shirt. Henry reached forward and dug at the ground. The man picked him up easily and held him above his head. Henry kicked him several times in his chest area; but the man didn't budge.

The man growled and sent Henry sailing through the air with a strong amount of force. Henry drove quickly and effortlessly through the misty fog and towards my wheel. I closed my eyes awaiting the painful smack.

His body banged closely against the wheel right next to me. I looked down at him and he snagged the wooden bar next to me. Taylor groaned annoyingly as he climbed up towards me.

"Clara..." Henry whispered it as he shoved the wooden stick into rope. He yanked on it and I felt it loosening.

Taylor moaned and approached his giant slave. He growled something to it, and it nodded. It turned towards us, and I felt my hand go free. I threw it over to my other wrist and pulled with all my strength.

The man stomped towards the wheel, I saw him as the wheel felt as if it were speeding up. Henry crawled down lower to help free my ankle.

The man came up an inch from the giant machine. He thrust a dirty hand forward and shook the wooden structure. I yelled, but I felt both my hand and ankle come loose. I fell and was hanging only by my other ankle, but it was slipping.

The monster shook the machine harder, and it started to slow. It must have been so old, as it started to crack and wood was springing off it. It only took one more hard shake for the rope around my ankle to let go.

I slipped off and was falling with my head facing straight down. I forced my body to spin threw my fall and I landed on my hands and knees. Luckily, it wasn't too far of a fall, so I wasn't seriously injured.

Henry jumped down after me, and the giant wooden wheel seemed to be collasping. The man had no idea we had fallen, as he continued to shake it harder and harder.

Henry latched onto my arm and pulled me up. "Come on... we have to go..." We struggled as we heard Taylor's footsteps.

But when we hit the inside of the forest, we found that he wasn't following us. He went after his giant.

The monster turned around as the entire wheel fell to pieces behind him.

"I'm sick of these games." Unusually, he did not use the uncomprehendable toungue. I looked and saw two swords grasped in each of his hands.

He flung them upward and threw the monster's body, slicing him into four pieces. Blood spattered around them both. The man fell motionless to the ground.

Henry jerked me. "Stop! He's after us...!" Taylor turned and his dark eyes focused on us... on me. He smiled and blood ran down his pale cheek.

I got up and ran, but only to hear the dying cries of children and animals. I began to see eyes and shadows around us, as we escaped deeper and deeper into the woods. Henry groaned and held his head, and his pace quickened.

"_Clara..." _The voice flung threw me and my eyes widened. I felt my heart beat faster, and I wanted to stop.

I held Henry back. "Clara!" He barked and yanked on me.

"Lisa!" I felt my eyes shedding there cursed tears. "Lisa... come back.." I fell down on my knees and sobbed. I ignored the whispers and screams in the back of my mind.

"Clara..!" Henry kneeled in front of me. "Clara... we have to go!" He gently grabbed my arm but yanked on me to get up. "I'm **not **going to leave you, damnit!"

I heard footsteps behind us. Henry forcefully yanked me up, but I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He dragged me through the woods, and I turned my head to see who it was.

And it wasn't Taylor. A old woman with a dark and boney face stood where I once was. She balanced herself on an old cane and held a little black book in her hand. She stared us both down, and Henry refused to look back.

I turned away and saw the car crashed at the bottom of the hill, next to the back entrance. Henry was running too fast, and tripped when we reached the edge of the hill. He let go of me but I fell and started to roll endlessly down the rocky hill. I hit many branches and rocks, but I stopped when I hit the flat bottom. Henry came slowly behind me and hit the wheel of his car.

I coughed and rolled over on my back, facing the woods. I saw no one emerging from them. But he would come soon, so I could only relax for so long.

I stared at my body and my hands. I felt and looked horrible. I was scraped, cut, bruised and I had blood stained on my clothes. My eyesight was fuzzy, and they were still wet from all the crying I had done. I had bruises on my arm, either from falling or from Henry forcing me up and dragging me, I was unsure of.

I heard Henry moan and looked over at the car. He crawled, shook his head, and forced himself up quickly.

"We... have to go..." He fell and held his head. "Not again..."

-


	10. Drown

I heard a crash, and looked up into the car. A giant pale hand had snagged Henry by the throat, trying to forcefully squeeze him through the window and into the car. Henry looked as if his head was going to explode, his face deep red and eyes widely opened.

I found myself scrambling to get up and go after him. I didn't have any weapons and the only thing I could think about doing was trying to pry the monsters hands off Henry.

Henry tried to pull himself away from the monster's hold. My body had flung itself against the car, due to my exhaustion. I punched the man repeatedly in the hand, and I could feel him let go of Henry and struggle to pull his hand back through the window.

Henry wrapped his arm around my stomach and yanked me away from the car. I turned to the direction he was facing and ran with him, but could feel both him and myself leaning forward, about to fall.

We were running too fast and tripped. I slammed hard against the ground, and my face smacked down on something very hard and smooth. I pulled my hands up to my face and saw a small black object I held between my fingers. A book.

I felt myself trying to whisper something, but I couldn't even understand my speech. Henry snatched me by the back of my shirt and lifted me high off the ground and back on my feet.

"The book...!" My voice was fading. Henry looked down at my hands and I opened the black book viewing it's worn foreign pages.

"Eh?" I couldn't remember ever explaining what happened to him.

"The book! The one that... that..." I shook my head and turned away, while opening it.

The car was shaking madly across from us, the dead corpse fighting it's way out of the broken vehicle. The book flipped open to the one hundred and twenty fourth page. I ran my cold hand smoothly down the worn paper, running it over the foreign words.

Henry held his fists clenched while the monster began to smash it's head into the car window. I stared at the words, wondering which ones I should try and pronounce.

"Hurry, Clara…" He whispered as the glass began to crack like a spider web. My eyes stayed locked on the murderous book.

A merciless voice screamed within my mind.

"_Hurry, hurry, hurry…" _

I caught myself as I took a sudden collapse to the ground. The voice of an older woman was raging through my mind.

I pulled the book back up to my face, her voice still raging at me.

"_You're going to die, die, die, die…" _ I felt blood traveling from beneath my eyelids and down my cheeks. My lungs began to feel like they were collapsing, caving in and dying. I held my chest and felt Henry grab my shoulder. I looked down at the words nearing the end of the page, and let it run from my lips.

Instantly, the pain left me and a warm soothing feeling came over me. I fell but my hands caught me as I dropped to the ground.

My eyesight came in slightly clearer and I could hear easier. I was still exhausted, but most of my pain was gone. My wrists and ankles quit aching, and my eyes and ears weren't hurting or bleeding. The woman's voice was fading away.

"_Selfish bitch!"_ My mind was then free from her, and I stood up with the book still in my hands. Henry stared at me.

"What happened? Are you… okay?" I turned to face him, but didn't answer and instead brought my concentration back on the book.

I was about to read more text from the page, but Henry yanked on my shoulder and threw me to the side.

A sword flung down where I had been standing and cut into the dirt. I hadn't fell and the book was still clenched between my fingers. Taylor drew his sword back up and turned his focus on Henry.

"Henry-!" He fell back and Taylor's swing barely missed him, slicing his shirt and the bare edge of his skin. I attempted to run to him, but Taylor quickly turned and sliced towards me, causing me to stop to avoid his blade.

He yanked the sword above me, but before he let it cut me I shoved the book in front of me. He stopped suddenly, and his dark eyes locked onto the object. I backed away, stronger he and I both noticed.

"Look! I have it. I can kill you." I wasn't entirely sure of that, but I didn't show it in my voice. He paused, and his eyes met mine. I stared back, trying to keep a defensive glare. I noticed his lips slowly forming a smirk.

"I see that. But I don't think you know how to use it, do you?" He approached me and let the sword dangle beneath him. I backed away, flipping through the books pages. He let me play around with it, but the words I said didn't do anything.

He laughed at me, and I felt my body smack into the chain linked fence. He was right in front of me when I hit it, and pressed the blade against my chest.

The book was behind my back and I shut my eyes, waiting for him to push the sword between lungs. He paused though, and I felt his dark eyes staring at my face.

It pierced my skin, and I felt myself jump and he tried to push it in farther, but slowly. My body grew incredibly tense, and my free hand swung from my side and snatched the sharp blade, throwing it aside. He growled at me, but was abruptly knocked to the ground by a large broken brick.

Henry came over to me and pulled me up, and away from him. I held my chest as the blood ran over my skin and down my stomach. Taylor staggered upward, his skin broken at the top of his head. The area looked like it had been there awhile; even though he had just been hit. Blood was stained on his skin around the area.

My wound stung incredibly and I dropped on my knees. I opened the book quickly, fearing that my life now was depending on it's words.

'_Please, save me…' _I pressed my hand on the books pages and looked at the first words I saw. I quickly spoke them, and felt Taylor charging towards me. I looked up.

He was running. Oddly, this was the first time I had seen him running or even moving so quickly like he was. Usually he took his precious time, knowing that he would eventually catch me, I assumed. He held his giant knife in the air, wanting to strike me and kill me the moment he reached me. He seemed almost desperate.

Out of fear I raced back to the book; and I spoke the words I saw first.

I raised my hands above my neck and squeezed my eyelids shut when he reached me; awaiting my death.

It never came.

My eyelids slowly opened to the area. Taylor towered above me, his machete raised but not moving in the air. I stared; my mind was still, I didn't know what to think.

His eyes slowly trailed to the left of us, and mine followed. The man in the car was standing there; biting his lips while blood continued to poor and poor from his mouth. He made little eerie moans, and Taylor seemed to be almost shaking.

"Y-you…" He still held the knife above him, and I could see it shaking. The man leaned backward and his head twisted in a half circle before shaking uncontrollably. He let out an angry growl as blood still continued to flow from his open wounds and mouth.

He began to approach, and Taylor dropped his sword to the ground. The bloody weapon fell motionlessly next to me.

Taylor backed away, and the man took slow steps towards him. I slid my hand towards the sword, and grasped it tight. I pushed myself away from him and the creature.

Taylor stopped when his foot caught the edge of a dug up grave. He turned to look, and written clear on it said, '_Taylor Coleman_'.

The creature had then reached his rotting form. Taylor's body was covered in dried blood and open wounds that weren't bleeding. Taylor looked at him in horror, and the monster dropped his knife.

I couldn't understand why he let it fall to the ground. I watched him raise his right hand, and Taylor almost fell back, until it thrust it's black hand into the side of his chest, just beneath his shoulder. Blood sailed out of Taylor's mouth, and his eyes became completely gray. His eyes were no longer cold and thirsty. They were blank.

He pulled his hand back out forcefully, causing Taylor to fall to his knees. A black oval was in his hands, and I assumed it was Taylor's heart. My eyes widened as I stared. It wasn't beating, but I wondered if it ever had been.

Taylor held the spot and trembled before the creature on the ground. Was he still _alive_? The monster then walked away, satisfied it seemed. I watched Taylor, and something inside me somehow pushed me forward.

"_Finish it… let him drown here… save your _cousin_" _Save her? I wondered if I could…

I stood in front of him. Two blank gray eyes trailed at met mine, and I stared coldly at him. He spoke as dark blood continued to spill from his mouth, seeming like it was all trying to empty from his body.

"Not me… it was… it was… suppose…" He puked up a large pool of blood before him. I aimed the sword slowly to his current chest wound, and he stared down at the ground. I slid it in, and the blood stopped pouring. I left the sword inside him, and pushed him with my boot. His body fell backwards slowly and limply into his own grave.

"_To be you…" _Someone finished his sentence, but the last thought '_let him drown'_ echoed through my mind. Henry stood away from me, watching me and the past events disturbed. I looked at him, and down in front of him, next to his feet, was a shovel.

I walked over to him, and grasped the shovel in my hands. Henry stared.

"I have to avenge my cousin's death…" I whispered, and it made perfect sense to me. He stared and looked at the silent grave.

"_Haven't _you?" I felt a tear slid from my eye, and he didn't say anything else. I returned to Taylor's grave, and looked down at the body in it. Taylor's mouth was open, and his eyes were as wide as they could possibly get. All his limbs were sprawled from his body, and the sword stuck up straight from his wound. The only wound on his body that continued to bleed.

I slid the shovel into the dirt, and through the first chunk onto his body. I continued to bury and bury him, and the pile shrank smaller and smaller. After hours of shoveling, the dirt reached the top of the grave, and the pile next it was gone.

I turned around and looked at Henry, and he walked over to me.

The next thing I remember, everything went dark and I heard the sound of an ambulance. Lisa's voice was screaming through my mind, and she was crying my name. _'Why did you listen to her?'_

"Clara?" Something shoved my arm, and my eyes popped open. I turned and looked at a face staring at me.

I stared at the face in disbelief. "_Amy_?" The doctor looked at me and laughed.

"Clara! I'm so glad your okay!" She got up, and was going to pull me up too, until she realized that wouldn't be a good idea considering my condition.

I pushed myself up though, and I only felt a little sore. Nothing was broken, but I was starving and parched. I stared at her, but my eyes fell on my surroundings. I was still in the graveyard, but at the edge of it next to my crashed vehicle.

"How… how did you get here?" An ambulance approached, and a few cops were already here. I stared at the people around, and even saw my aunt and Rick pulling up.

"There was a woman and her daughter out here, mourning a lost loved one I assume. They found you and that guy passed out by your sister's grave." Her thumb pointed to Henry who was being interrogated by a few policemen.

I stood up, and a man from the ambulance grabbed my arm. I looked at Amy and Henry, and let my eyes wander the cemetery. Even though I felt like I was back in reality, there weren't any animals or bugs chirping. There _was _something still very wrong with it. Well, I did know it was haunted. Maybe that scares animals off, I wondered.

"Let's just get out of here… please. I want to get home."

A few months later, I finally was back at my house and living normally again. Well, for the most part, normally. It wasn't going too good at first, considering that I hated living by myself.

And it was hard for me to think of Henry sleeping in his car every night, and he refused to get a room at one of Grey Town's apartment buildings. He wasn't kidding with me when he said he'd never get another 'room' in his entire life.

And, he also refused to leave me alone after I gave him my phone number. And I didn't want him to, either. After a few weeks of thinking about it, I finally let him move in with me. My house was clearly big enough, big enough for at least four other people. I had only bought it when I did because Lisa enjoyed living in a huge house. Better yet, I could afford it anyways.

I haven't gone back to the cemetery since the incident. I did feel bad for not visiting Lisa's grave, so I bought a new one and had it put in Grey Town's cemetery. There was nothing of her there but her name on the grave, but I would visit it often.

What I could never understand, though, is that every time I visited the grave I could never sense her there. I wondered if she couldn't leave the other graveyard because of her body being there, or if would have something to do with Taylor's weird ritual.

Even though I knew she never knew about me visiting it, I still went back to it at least once a week. It seemed pointless to visit someone when you knew they weren't there, but it helped me to get over her death gradually.

But what made me the saddest of all was that she _never_ visited me. Not at my house, not at her mother's house, nowhere in Grey Town had she ever visited me. There wasn't ever even the tiniest feeling she was with me, never.

Henry helped me through it, and eventually I stopped thinking about her all the time. Visiting her grave went from once a week to once ever two months, but there was a different reason for that.

I guess that's what happens when you have children. They become the center and the most important thing in your life. They helped me clear my head and become as sane as I could possibly be.

The cure sank in and left me my everlasting effect. I still mourned my cousin, and I always prayed that she would somehow get out of that place, hoping she wasn't really stuck there for all eternity.

There still isn't something totally right about the cemetery, but from what I've read, there hasn't been anything right with that town either. Whether both are true or not, I had escaped and I was free from it. I got rid of Taylor instead of him getting rid of me, and he was gone for good. I knew he was. I never thought twice about it.

But what Lisa had said to me before I passed out that day makes me wonder if what I did was right, if Taylor was the true enemy and that I did what I could to free her. I still wonder if I have saved her or not, if her soul has moved on and if she is free.

When she first left me, I thought it was my fault she was dead. The faults of my incredibly stupid personality and mind that killed her.

I know that it wasn't my fault that night at Randy Lou's. But I still wonder, what about at the cemetery? If she was still there wandering aimlessly and completely stuck, who's fault was that? How many times was it possible to kill someone, especially in a place like that?

I'm still left wondering who killed my cousin.

It could have been Taylor. It could have been her aunt and Rick. It could have been her own grandmother.

And a thought that still haunts me when I think about…

Could it have been _me_?

_-_

_**My Faults Named Her Dead**_

_**11 - 12 - 06**_

So now that it's over… could I get some more **reviews**?

Whatever you thought, just say something. I love getting reviews, and I'll be heartbroken if I don't get any more. ;;

But anyways, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed this fiction. I loved getting those, and even the tiny things you said motivated me to keep going. Thanks a bundle!

And also, I'd like to thank my best friend for giving me some really good ideas for this story, and more to come! ((P.S. she's the one that reviewed this story under the name of LostinThoughtsville))

**Thanks so much, everyone!**


End file.
